Spotlights and Alcohol
by Inklessquills
Summary: Fame, fortune, and beauty do not buy you a man's loyalty. Actress Katniss Everdeen struggles to cope with the end of a relationship. The gossip that surrounds her threatens to end her career. Will she be able to find stability once again? And will she ever find a new soul-mate? Some Everthorne at the beginning, but will transition to Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Can Hear the Bells

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG. I have terrible grammar. Sorry.

* * *

Katniss:

"Ugh!" With a grunt, I hit the ground. My attacker lying on top of me. She's grinning, eyes shining with pure malice.

I smile at her. "It's always you they send after me. Is it because you can't ever get the job done?"

Her grin shrinks and her hand slaps me across the face.

"Shut up!" She hisses. She's turns my head to face her, nails digging into the soft flesh of my cheeks. "I'll get it done this time. I kill you, and then we get the prize."

I laugh in her face, unafraid. "Okay, try it."

She releases my face and uses her weight to keep me down. A gun appears in her hand now and it's aimed right at me. Still, I show no fear, only pity.

"It's a shame, really." I say. "You used to be such a great agent. How many cases did we solve together? How much good did we do? And you throw it all away."

She bares her teeth at me. "You betrayed me. You took the only thing I ever wanted!"

"I didn't take anything from you." I say slowly.

A maniacal laugh escapes her. "I don't know what he saw in you. Look at yourself. Worthless."

She straightens, a new resolve in her eyes. Her finger's on the trigger and she's about to pull it when-

"Cut!" The director, Plutarch, yells at us. Clove groans and lowers her fake gun. I laugh at the tired expression she gives me before she stands and helps me up.

"Girls! Sweethearts, darlings!" Plutarch says. I know we're going to get a scolding. "What did I say?"

"We have to stick the script." I reply. "I'm sorry, I forgot a few lines, my bad."

I left out a whole part after the 'I didn't take anything' line. I have no idea what it is.

"Try and focus." He says. "And the fight scene, girls, you have to make it...hot! Men love watching beautiful women get in fights. Not that I'm trying to sell you that way, but it would be a plus. This movie is for the guys of the world! They have to want to see it multiple times. And they have to want their girlfriends to see it! We make money here, let's keep Cornucopia Films at the top!"

I smile, amused by the director. "Understood. We'll fight harder next time, right Clove?"

She ignores me. "Plutarch, come on! Katniss has better things to think about." Clove says. "Give her a break."

Plutarch sighs heavily. "Alright, alright. Kat, we'll try this again on Monday. Clove, I am begging you, be here on time, okay?"

"Got it. No worries." She says, lifting her hands up in defeat. Plutarch is satisfied and he leaves us.

"What a pain, that Plutarch. I'm telling you, I had doubts when I signed up for this movie. I hear things about him." Clove complains. "All the extra shooting days. Filming late into the night. No sleep."

"But we're having fun, Clo. You said you wanted to do some action movies and I thought, hey this one's perfect! I did you a favor sending you the script. I never did get that thank you..." I say.

"I guess. Still, I could have done that cute romantic comedy Annie told me about. No crazy fight scenes."

I lead the way to crafty and we both grab a water bottle. The stunts are draining. I take a huge gulp before continuing the conversation.

"Too late now. Annie is perfect for that role; her first film after having little Finn. It's nice that she works with Finnick, they have perfect chemistry." They should, that's why they're married. "Anyway, I have an appointment at Cinna's on Sunday. We can have breakfast and then we can go. Plus, I'm thinking we can go ahead and pick out the bridesmaid dresses." I say.

Clove squeals. "Wedding dress shopping! Katniss, you're getting married! I'm so excited, I can't even keep it together!"

I laugh at her reaction. I've been engaged for three months and no one seems to believe it. Is it that weird?

"I am, Clo. You went to the engagement party and everything. "Okay, Sunday. Break into Jo's condo and drag her out of bed if you have to."

"I _will_ have to. She wrapped _Ax Diaries_ today and you know what that means. Celebrating all weekend long. She's gonna be so hung over." Clove pulls out her phone out of her bag and rolls her eyes before putting it back.

"What is it?" I ask, although I know the answer. Her boyfriend.

"I swear, I'm not gonna a answer a single text this time. I mean it."

I smirk, knowing she'll give in eventually. It's always like that. They fight, they try to ignore each other, but one of them cracks before the day is up. This time, it was Cato who caved.

"What'd he do this time?" I inquire.

"He canceled dinner last night. Third time this month. I have to review this case, he says! Why do I come after some petty thief?" Clove cries. "I wish he were more like Gale, sometimes. He remembers what's important in life. Katniss Everdeen, you're a lucky girl."

"Paws off, Kentwell. Gale's taken." I joke. "And _he_'s the lucky one."

We're both incredibly lucky, Gale and I. I remember the first time we met, at Finnick and Annie's engagement party almost two years ago. It had been a year since the death of my sister, Prim, and I was only beginning to recover. Gale arrived and he brightened my life with his smile and his humor. He understood me in a way I can't describe. We don't need words to communicate, he just know what I want. We haven't been together for long, but I know he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. When he proposed, I almost fainted. I can't even describe the joy I felt in that moment. His face, so sincere and the ring, awe inspiring. Best moment of my life. And I can't wait to make many more moments with him.

"Before I forget, is that wedding planner chick coming with us on Sunday?" Clove makes a face at the prospect.

I sigh. "I know you don't like her, but she's my wedding planner. I need her there so she can see what sort of dress she's working with. Besides, Gale says she's great. She did his friend's wedding."

"I don't _like_ her? I _abhor_ her. I wish she would crawl back to Satan. Did you see the way she was looking at Cato at your party? And then how she was trying to flirt with Finnick? Annie was ready to strangle her! No class." Clove hisses.

"Clove, she knows the guys are off limits." I tell her. "It'll work out. Once I'm married, we will never have to deal with her again." I'm not crazy about the way she looks at Gale, either. Not that he'd ever betray me. Gale is mine and I am his. Anything else is crazy.

* * *

New story! This is my first Everlark focused story, so I hope this will please all you Everlark fans out there! Of course, I'll have other pairings, but they're minor. Not sure how often this will be updated, but I'll write when inspiration hits. Studying will come first, but I'll try hard so I can write some more! It helps me de-stress, so I actually want to keep going. Thank you for reading and do leave me some reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2: Story Time with Katniss E

Chapter 2: Story Time with Katniss Everdeen

**Disclaimer: **THG are not mine.

* * *

Peeta:

"What are we going to do with her?" The last client at the bar.

"No idea. Think we can put her in a cab and hope she makes it home?" I ask.

Thresh shrugs. "Maybe. Depends on how far she lives."

"She got here at 4 and hasn't stopped ordering tequila shots. I don't know how she can stay on the stool."

Right on cue, the woman waves me over. "Yo! Waiter! I need another one of these!" She waves the glass in the air.

"Get her some water." Thresh says before going back to wiping part of the counter.

I get the girl her water and set it down in front of her. She drinks it immediately.

"This tastes like nothing!" She complains.

"That's because it's water." I say.

She smirks at me. "You're a terrible waiter. I asked for more tequila, not water."

"You're drunk. And I'm a bartender, waiters work at restaurants. This is a bar."

She laughs loudly and sways in her seat. Yup, she's gonna fall over.

"Well, bartender guy, I have had a really shit day so you should go get me my drink."

I sigh. "We're going to close soon. You need to go home. Do you want me to call a cab for you?" I still hope the plan will work.

"No!" She looks horrified. "I'm not going home! Not ever! I live here now, this is home!" She yells.

"You can't stay here. You have to leave." I tell her.

And she starts crying. Sobbing. She drops her head onto the counter and I cringe, knowing it had to hurt.

"Hey, I'm not kicking you out to be mean, you really can't sleep at a bar." I say. She cries harder.

"Why not?" She cries. "Is it because I'm ugly? Because that would explain my day, I'm hideous. That's why no one likes me. They gp and find someone better!"

"It's because this is a bar." I'm repeating myself. All because the alcohol won't allow her to understand what I'm saying. "You're not ugly. You're drunk."

It takes her one second to go from tears to laughter. "Am I?" Giggles. "That's so awesome!"

"Okay, do you have any friends that can pick you up?" She doesn't answer, she just laughs some more.

"I'm gonna go now. You okay with closing?" Thresh calls. He owns the bar and he was nice enough to hire me back when I knew nothing about bar-tending. We're close friends now; close enough so that he trusts me to have a key to the bar.

"I'm good." I reply. He points to the girl at the counter. "I got her. A friend's picking her up." Thresh nods and waves goodbye.

"Are you gonna tell me who to call?" I ask her.

"You know what? I think you need to hear a story. You wanna hear it?"

"No." I say. "I'm just going to get you that cab." I start walking away, but she pulls me back.

"I have to start at the beginning. All the way back to this morning." She says.

"I have to close the bar-"

"Shut up and listen! Sit! Come on, sit over here!" She gestures to a stool next to hers. I'm about to refuse, but she really wants to talk. Maybe it'll help, so I end up taking a seat.

"Okay, I was at Cinna's boutique..."

**Earlier that day...(Katniss)**

"Katniss Everdeen! Congratulations!" Cinna greets me with a hug and a smile.

"Thank you, Cinna. I can't wait! I wish the wedding were tomorrow!" He laughs and shakes his head.

"Wait until you see what I've designed for you. I have a few choices ready, you'll love them." He leads me and my party of bridesmaids over to the seating area. It's just us at the boutique today since we don't need any unwanted attention from fans. We love them, but today is** my** day.

"God damn, does it have to be so bright in here!" Johanna cries. She has her hand over her eyes, the hang over is killing her. Clove hands her a pair of sunglasses, which Jo snatches out of her hands and puts on.

"I thought Glimmer was going to be here." Annie says.

"She had to cancel." I reply.

"We don't need her anyway." Annie adds, her mean side coming out.

"Woo! You tell her Annie!" Johanna laughs.

Cinna returns and leads me into a dressing room. Hanging in front of me is the first dress. A ball gown with an incredible amount of bead work. The crystals in the top half are scaring me a bit, but I try it on anyway. It doesn't work on the girls, who insist that I am drowning in all that unnecessary fabric.

The next dress is beautiful, but much too revealing for my taste. The back is missing and the front of the dress doesn't do much to cover my chest. I feel naked in it. The third dress, however, that one wins over the crowd.

"You. Are. Flawless." Clove says. "That is the one, Kat. If you don't buy it, I will. I'm gonna wear it everyday for the rest of my life."

Johanna removes her sunglasses, deeming it worth the increased pain the lights will cause. "Woah! Gale won't want to wait for the wedding night! Get it. Now."

"It's perfect. I'd say it's the most beautiful dress I have ever laid eyes on, but we all know my dress takes the crown. It's a close second, though. You'll be unforgettable in this." Annie says.

I gaze into the mirror and see the dress. A strapless all lace gown that hugs my body just right. It's soft, it's feminine, it's classic. The world is used to seeing me as the sexy movie star but I want this to be different. No excessive sex appeal, I want to be just Katniss. And in this dress, I am.

"Do you need some tissues?" Cinna asks.

I decline but I'm fighting to keep the tears at bay. "Cinna, this is the one. My dress. I'm getting married in this!" Everyone claps and cheers.

Before we close on the deal, I take some time away from the people in the boutique and return to the dressing room. I have to call someone very important.

"Sweetheart, what is it that can't wit until after noon?"

"It's my dress, Haymitch. I found it."

Haymitch Abernathy is both my agent and close friend. Closer than a friend, he's family. My dad passed away when I was young and after that, my mother was declared unsuitable to raise her daughters. Haymitch was appointed legal guardian and never once have I wished it was otherwise.

"That's great, Katniss. Hope it's nothing too skimpy." He says grumpily.

"It's perfect. So perfect, I'm sure it would get Prim's stamp of approval." My sister always did have impeccable taste. "You'll have to wait until the wedding to see it."

"Fine by me." He says. He's just as excited about my wedding as I am, but he won't show it.

"Bye, Haymitch." I say with a laugh. He mutters a goodbye and returns to enjoying his day off.

I agree to push back the bridesmaid dress search. Today was an emotional day and my friends think that it would be ideal to go home and bask in my joy. They're right, I want to see Gale. I want to tell him that I found my dress and can't wait for the wedding day. Gale and I picked May 27th, but we're only in December. Maybe he'll agree to move it up.

I open the door to our apartment and everything is in place. I know Gale stayed home today and I expect him to be in our room.

"Gale!" I call. I get no answer. "Gale,are you home?"

The door to our room is closed and it's dead silent. He's probably sleeping. I smile and turn the knob, letting myself in.

I wish I hadn't. Gale had another woman in _our_ bed. Not some random woman, it's Glimmer. Our wedding planner. They stare at me, wide eyed. I'm looking at Gale, the man I love. The man I trusted. The man I wanted to spend my life with. He never meant a word he said to me.

There is a long silence.

"At least you're not trying to justify this." I sneer.

"Katniss, I-"

"Don't try it now! Get out. Pack your bags and take your whore with you."

"Excuse me, I am not a-"

I interrupt the woman. "I'm sorry, do you prefer the term slut? Or home wrecker? Take your pick."

She doesn't try saying anything else. She gathers the remains of her dignity-although at this point I'm sure she never had any to begin with-and picks up her clothes. I make my way to the living room and I can hear Gale following.

"Katniss, please, hear me out!" He pleads. I'm trying so hard not to burst but he makes it harder. I want him gone.

"Why?" I scream. "With her? Gale, we were getting married and you do this to me?" I shriek.

"_Were_? We can still-"

"Are you kidding me?" I take the diamond ring off my finger and chuck it right at him. "There's no way in hell I'm going to marry you! You fucked up and there's no going back! Get out!"

"Please, babe-"

"Stop talking! Take some clothes and leave. Don't expect me to mail the rest of your stuff to you. If you're still here when I come back, I'll shove you out the door myself!"

I slam the door when I leave and the tears are already falling.

**Present time (Peeta)**

"Wow. That's rough." I tell her. She nods sadly.

"Yup. Sucks. I should have thrown him off the balcony, right?"

"That'd be murder. Bad idea." I respond.  
"No, that would have worked..." She muses.

"You still have to go home. I'm sorry about your day, but I can't help you with that. Tell you what, I'll drive you home. You can pick up your car tomorrow." I don't want to be responsible for her death. She can't drive and she'll probably get kicked out of a cab.

"I can't go home! I told you already!" Her eyes are overly bright. A brilliant silver. "Why don't I go with you?"

I frown. "Go home with me? No."

"Awww! Why not? You're nice, I like you!" She cries.

"I don't know you."

"Sure you do! Everyone does, I'm Katniss Everdeen!"

Her name sounds familiar. Katniss Everdeen...the actress? I think I've watched something with her in it. I definitely can't let her crash at my place, it'll only end badly. I think some people took picture of her earlier today...

"Can we go now? I'm tired." She whines.

She looks awful. Not like a Hollywood actress, but like a broken human being. I realize she's right in not wanting to go to her apartment. It holds too many reminders. She needs some privacy. Would a hotel work? No, someone would find her there and the paparazzi would have a field day.

Finally, I give in. It's not like I have a better idea.

"Here's the plan." She listens. "I finish cleaning up, and then we can go. Is that okay?" She nods happily and hugs me. I'm stunned. I don't move until she lets go.

"Thank you!" She cheers. "Wait, your name's not Waiter, right? That's an ugly name." She makes a face.

"I'm Peeta." I say. The smile she gives me in response lets me know I'm doing the right thing in helping her.

"Pita? Like the bread! That's so funny!" She giggles uncontrollably. I let her. The hangover she'll have tomorrow will make her miserable.

* * *

I wanted to put this up so everyone can get some Peeta. Yes, he is a bartender. Not a baker. Also, I have never been drunk, so I have no reference. I'll try to upsate soon, probably next week. Thanks to everyone that follows/favorites this and those who reviewed! Love you guys! Leave me some more reviews, okay? :)

P.S: I'm sorry for making Gale and Glimmer the bad guys. I have nothing against them.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning After

Chapter 3: Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

I wake up and find that I'm lying face down on a rather lumpy mattress. I frown as I stand, the pain in my head is absolutely crippling. I've become Johanna, unable to recall anything that happened to me.

Until I do. Gale, in bed with that tramp of a wedding planner. I cried in my car for hours and then...I went to a bar. I sigh, realizing that it explains my headache. But it does not explain why I'm standing in a cheap studio apartment.

I see a door and I start walking. I don't reach it, since I trip over something and fall with a yelp, cursing as my head threatens to split in half. I'm positive, I heard the ground groan in pain.

"Get off!" A voice says. I jump when I realize it's a guy I've landed on. Cute, too...blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Quickly, I go back to reality.

"Oh my god!" I yell. "Did you kidnap me? You should know, I do my own stunts so I know how to throw a punch!" I get in a fight position and pray he doesn't figure out that I'm lying. I've never fought anyone before. Not off set.

The guy stands and rubs his eyes, still sleepy.

"No thank you? You have no idea how much trouble you are." He says.

"What? I would never-"

"Get drunk and beg some guy to take you home? Well, you kind of did."

I'm appalled at what he says. Me? Beg?

"Oh my god, did I?" I ask. "How bad was it?"

"I brought you here, you took my bed. You asked if I wanted to 'hook up' and then you said you'd give me a strip show. It's was pretty funny, actually." He laughs and I feel the blood rush up to my cheeks. I want to dig a whole and bury myself in it.

"Why me?" I whisper to the ceiling. "I'm dying. My head is killing me, I tried to sleep with a random guy. What is going on with my life?"

"You called me Pita bread, so I'm not some random guy." He says. He walks into his kitchen, if I can call it that, and finds the ingredients for coffee.

"Is that your name?" I ask.

"It's Peeta, as in P-E-E-T-A. Not like the bread." He explains.

I groan in frustration. "I am so sorry! I just...I had a really bad day and I wanted to put it behind me."

"So you thought alcohol would work?" He laughs. "You wouldn't be the first, it's a common mistake. Don't feel bad about it."

My humiliation is going to suffocate me, I swear it. Or it could be my hangover, not sure.

"I don't mean to be a any more of a bother, but do you have anything for my head?"

He opens a cabinet and tosses me a bottle of Advil.

"Thanks." I swallow a couple of pills with no water.

"You can stay a bit, if you want. Have some coffee, it'll make you feel better." I smile at his kindness. I really need some now.

"That would be great, Peeta. I'm Katniss by the way."

"I know. Katniss Everdeen, you're famous. That's what you said at the bar."

The embarrassment returns and I have no way of knowing what else I said last night.

"Did I say anything else?" I ask.

"Nah. You ranted a lot, but nothing that made any sense. Some people took pictures at the bar. I think those are probably up online by now." He shrugs.

I quickly take my phone out of my bag. I am greeted by dozens of missed calls and texts.

"Haymitch is going to kill me." I say to myself.

On cue, the phone rings. I stare at it, terrified by what will happen if I answer.

"Are you gonna get that?" Peeta eyes me suspiciously.

"Nope." I say. I'll give Haymitch some time to cool down.

He nods and serves up some coffee. I chose to take it black and regret it when I take my first sip. Peeta offers me milk and sugar and I graciously accept.

As I stand there sipping my coffee, I let my eyes scan the room. It's small and cramped. A bed, a door that probably leads to a bathroom, a couch and a small outdated TV. The kitchen takes up the most room. The walls, though, they are made beautiful by a variety of paintings. The colors pop out in each one. I see the sunset, a meadow, a little girl at a park. They're images of everyday life and beauty. They're captivating.

"You painted those?" I'm curious, they don't look store bought. If they are, I don't know how he was able to afford them.

"Yeah. It's a hobby of mine." He says it as though he's terrible at it.

"They're lovely. Very beautiful, I mean it."

"Thanks. Probably not getting anywhere, though. Everyone is really into abstract nowadays. Random lines and stuff." He says.

I smile at him. "Not me. I happen to like things that make sense."

He smiles right back.

"I'm gonna go. Thank you so, so much for everything. I'm really sorry I harassed you, and if there is anything, _anything _you need, just call me." I take a pen from my bag and scribble my number on a napkin I find. I hand it to him.

"It's fine. I never have any guests, so thanks for keeping me company. Plus, you complimented my paintings." He says kindly.

Before I leave, I realize that I was not able to drive the night before.

"Peeta, one more thing. My car...is at the bar, right?"

"Oh! Yeah. You weren't well enough to drive." He says sheepishly.

"Okay, then. I'll catch a cab."

I thank him once more, remind him he has my number, and leave.

* * *

"Sweetheart, what is the meaning of this?" Haymitch turns on the TV and I see a number of blurry pictures of me at a bar. I look like a mess and I'm probably yelling. The video is the worst. It's me stumbling out of the bar and there's a blonde trying to help me stand. It's Peeta. I am horrified when I watch myself giggle and throw my arms around him. In huge words it reads, 'Katniss Everdeen's Hot Date!'.

"Haymitch, kill me now."

"You wish. Explain." He sits across from me and tell him what happened. I tell him about Gale. About Glimmer. About the wedding. The bar and Peeta.

"Gale's gone. I stopped by the apartment this morning. How are we going to deal with this? Everyone is going to gossip and I don't want to be all over magazine covers." I say sadly.

Haymitch sighs and places a hand on my back. I appreciate the comfort, but it's not solving the problem. My phone has been buzzing all morning. Jo, Clove, Annie, all wanting to know what happened.

"It'll be okay, Kat. I'll help you, that's what I'm here for. We'll get you an expert on damage control. You should go get some rest, maybe call a friend. Take some time to yourself, sweetheart. Don't want you to fall apart over this."

"I have work on Monday and Plutarch will have my head if I skip." I complain.

"I'll handle Plutarch. Go home, Kat."

When I get home, I take some time to answer all the texts. I tell everyone I'm home, a bit hungover, and I ask them not to come over. They ignore me.

"Kat, we know you said you wanted to be alone, but we have to know that you're okay!" Annie calls from the other side of the door.

"What happened, Kat? Gale's car is gone, did someone rob you? Do you need help?" Clove sounds confused.

"I know a really great way to get rid of that hangover!" Johanna offers help. "I have all the stuff, let us in!"

I open the door and give them all a half smile. Annie gives me a warm hug and I take it.

"We were worried about you!" She says. "You never answered our calls or texts. And we saw the pictures this morning!"

"I know, I know. Those picture mean nothing without an explanation. I guess you guys should know."

I tell them everything. There are gasps and curses. Threats are made and tempers flare. My friends are on my side, completely devoted to helping get revenge.

"Burn all his clothes." Johanna says.

"I know a place where no one will see." Clove adds, fully supporting the idea. Even Annie is in on it.

"I was thinking about donating it to a thrift store or something. I like your idea, but I'll do it my way."

"Do whatever you want, Katniss." Clove says with a smile. It vanishes and is replaced by a sneer. "That bastard! I knew that Glimmer chick was trouble. "

"Did you see the way she eyed every guy at your party? Ugh, I wanted to punch her , and now I have good reason to!" Johanna says.

"I'm never in favor of hurting people, Kat, but I'll make an exception." Annie says sincerely. "Why don't you take some time off? You can stay at our beach house, Finn won't mind letting you use it."

"The would be amazing, but I have a lot of damage control work." I tell her.

Annie nods. "The offer stands as long as you need it." I thank her, but insist I'd rather stay here and handle the crisis.

"Do you think they'll interview that bartender you went home with? It would be really weird for the guy." Johanna states.

"That Peter guy? Think he'll try to take advantage of this whole mess? You never know, all these people after their fifteen minutes of fame. They're a real pain sometimes." Clove adds.

"He wasn't like that, guys. I think he'll want to forget about all of this. I would." I say.

Annie takes my hand and pats it. Lately, she's been very motherly. Having a baby brings that side out in people, I guess.

We chat for a while longer, mostly about what I could do. They assure me they'll help. The press will want to get some opinions from my friends and I trust they'll only have kind things to say. As long as they don't publicly threaten Gale, it'll all disappear from the papers. At least I hope it will.

* * *

So this is how Kat and Peeta are connected, with a scandal. Hope y'all liked this chapter, I thought it was boring. Anyway, I'll update soon. Review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Convince Me

Chapter 4: Convince Me

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine. I wish.

* * *

Katniss:

I don't take time off from work. No, I prefer to keep myself busy instead of laying around actually feeling the pain. It's easier to pretend to be someone else, that's what I do. I'm good at it. Acting.

"And cut! That's a wrap everyone!" Plutarch claps and everyone joins in. Clove is standing in the side lines. She gives me a thumbs up and I smile back. She had nothing to do in this scene, her character was killed off earlier.

"You wanna go have some dinner?" She asks.

"Nah, I have a meeting with Haymitch. He says he found a solution to this whole 'hot date' story." One month post the 'incident', it is common knowledge that Gale and I are over. Haymitch has made sure to make it clear that I was the one who made the decision to call off the wedding. He gave no more info. The stories that are being based off the pictures of me at the bar are wild. Some say I was cheating. Others say I wasn't ever really engaged to Gale. It's getting out of control and it's about time I handle it.

"It sucks that they're not letting this go. It's not like everyone else doesn't have problems!" Clove complains.

"Guess I have the best story." I say. "I'll see you later, Clo."

* * *

"No." I say firmly. "Absolutely not. Look, Lady Gaga, I will not make this matter any worse. Haymitch, I thought you said you'd find an expert?"

A brightly colored woman clears her throat and gives me a smile. "I'm the best he can get you, dear. I've helped celebrities with all sorts of problems. Some much worse than yours."

"She's the best of the best, Katniss. Make an effort, or deal with this on your own." Haymitch says. I can't even believe he's siding with this Effie woman! I've never even heard of her.

"Now, Ms. Everdeen, would you like to hear the rest of the plan or will you continue to act like a child?" Effie asks. I glare at her, the deadliest glare I can muster, but sadly she still stands. I guess I have no choice but to go with it and ignore the voice that says that it'll all end badly.

* * *

Peeta:

I've had a strange two weeks so far, but I think the weird is starting to subside. For the past two weeks, I have been stalked by reporters and paparazzi, all because I helped a girl in need. Perhaps, that wasn't the best idea...

"Hey." A voice says. I face the stranger, a woman with red hair and brighter lipstick.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask awkwardly.

"You're the guy Katniss Everdeen went home with last Tuesday, right?" She smiles kindly, but I know she's another one of those gossip hunters.

"I-"

"Peeta, hey!" It's Katniss, running over in her four inch heels. She's grinning and waving and drawing a lot of unnecessary attention.

She finally reaches us and she gives me a huge hug. "How long has it been now, a whole two weeks?" She laughs and the red head stares.

Katniss narrows her grey eyes at the reporter. "Can I visit my friend without finding out he's being stalked? I'm human, I have a life. Thank you!" She pulls me inside my building and presses the button for the elevator. When it opens she drags me inside. I'm shocked to see that she remembers what floor I'm on.

"We have to talk." She says. I stand there, confused by what happened outside.

We get inside my apartment and Katniss quickly goes to look out the window. "She's still out there." She frowns. "Okay, Peeta, have a seat." She sits on the small couch and motions for me to join her.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here and all. Like I said to that woman, I'm visiting a friend. We're friends right?" I can't tell if the smile she wears is real or fake.

"Friends? Really, I would rather not be involved with you anymore. This isn't the first time I find someone waiting outside my building." She looks insulted. "It's not that you're a bad person, I don't know you but you're probably really nice. But you're not exactly part of my social circle, you get it?"

She grins and waves her hand. "Of course I do. I really do, Peeta. But still, I think of you as my friend. You never did call me. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. Don't worry about it." I say.

I can almost see the annoyance radiating off of her.

"Ugh! This wasn't my idea, okay?" She cries. "I told them this wouldn't work, and they said, sure it will! I don't even know why I'm bothering with this!" She paces around the couch. A few moments later she composes herself and takes her seat.

"Look, Peeta, I have a problem. And that's you. I don't mean it in a bad way, but really. Have you read the tabloids?"

I shake my head. "I'm not big on gossip."

"Right, right." She says it almost sarcastically. "I'll tell you what they say: they think you and I are an item."

I shrug. "Tell them they're wrong."

She laughs. "Come on, don't be so stupid. Like they hear a word that comes out of my mouth. They're all dying to know what _you_ have to say. I deny it, but they want the real story, whatever that means."

"They're out of luck, it's not happening. You might be used to this, but I don't care for it. It'll go away after a while."

"And my career will go with it!" She yells. "I was at a great place before this mess happened! I was successful, I had a great fiance, I was planning a wedding! And it all fell apart and I'm going down with it!"

I'm afraid she'll start to cry, so I say something. "I don't see how I can help..." She screams and hits me in the arm.

"What the heck? You can't just come in here and demand I help you!"

"My stupid agent told me to come see you! He thinks it would be a good idea to make you less of a stranger and more of a friend, see where I'm going with this?"

"No. You're crazy." I say.

She groans. "You keep hiding and that fuels their rumors! If you give them what they want, they'll have to change their story. No, they won't just drop it, but it'll change. I need you to go out there and pretend you and I are the best of friends." She says it so bluntly.

"What kind of plan is that? I don't know you."

"Sure you do! I'm Katniss Everdeen, the actress. I like paintings and coffee and can't handle alcohol." She says. "I already have a back story for us."

I'm curious to know what it is so I ask.

"We met in high school, back in Coal county West Virginia. We kept in touch after I moved to LA and we've been friends ever since. I asked you to come over to help with my wedding, details on that later, and then disaster hit! Obviously, I turned to you for help and there we go! The night at the bar happens! Easy."

I stare at her, bewildered by her story. It's insane. I think she hopes her confidence will rub off on me and I'll go along with it.

"Katniss, I am not going to pretended to be some childhood friend of yours. I'm really sorry about your life, but it's none of my business. I'm not someone who can waltz into the spotlight and learn to love it. I like the way I live now and I do think this will blow over. Eventually." I say it sincerely and hope she'll understand. I'm a regular guy, bar-tending for a living and paining on the side.

"Fine. Your loss." She stands and moves to the door. Then she stops and I notice she's looking at my paintings. "You know, _if _we were friends, I'd make sure more people saw these. Maybe you could have a future in art. Doubt you'll find it at a bar. Good bye, Peeta Mellark." And she's gone.

* * *

Haymitch and Effie's master plan: make it look like they're life long friends and slowly move away from the cameras. Peeta doesn't want fame, not even for a minute. Katniss needs to change his mind so she'll use the his paintings.

Also, still not sure how often this will be updated, but it's looking pretty good now. I'm done with exams and I have a TON of ideas for this story. I'm always open to suggestions, so leave me some! Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: We've Got a Deal

Chapter 5: We've Got a Deal

**Disclaimer: **I don't won THG.

* * *

Katniss:

Am I upset that Peeta turned me down? Not in the least. I knew he would, I told Haymitch and Effie. So we talked it out and came up with a plan.

_**Flashback**_

"He won't agree to help. Not because he's out for trouble, but because he's a simple guy. Fame won't suit him." I actually thought that was refreshing. A lot of people I meet would go crazy over the thought of being seen with me.

Effie laughs. "There is always something we can offer in exchange. He's a bartender, Katniss. Not much of a future there. We can offer him money, a car, something else. Anything within reason."

"Did you hear a word she said?" Haymitch interrupts. "This Peter kid-

"Peeta." I add.

"-doesn't do 'fame and fortune'. He He hasn't said a word to the press about this thing. Really, I think the poor kid is tired of being stalked. He'll want nothing to do with us."

Effie ignores him. "Tell us what you know about him, Katniss. There has to be something."

I shrug. "He has an ugly apartment, but I think he likes it. He is a bartender, you know that. Probably a very good one, because I definitely had quite a few drinks. I don't even know what they were." I say. "He drives an old Toyota. Maybe 1994? Maybe older."

"Boring." Haymitch says.

"Everyone lives in LA for a reason. Hollywood. This is where you look for fame."

"Maybe he should have moved to New York." I think about his paintings. New York has a great art scene, that is where he should go if he wants some recognition.

"Why New York?" Effie asks.

"He's a painter. Pretty amazing, but like you said, Hollywood is about movie magic, not art museums."

Effie grins and claps. "We've got it!" I look over at Haymitch and he, too appears to be satisfied.

"I'm not following." I say.

"He agrees to helping you out with the tabloids and you talk about his paintings on TV. He'll take off from there! Everyone wins." Effie explains.

"He said it was a hobby, not something he wanted to pursue." I do remember that part.

"He's lying. Trust me, this will work." She says.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. You just saved your career."

_**End Flashback**_

I go on with my daily life, avoiding cameras and reading scripts. I've got a few to go through, but I'm putting it off today. This is a me day. I'm doing some grocery shopping and it takes no effort to ignore the magazines at the front counters. I'm having a normal day until my phone goes off.

"Hey, Annie." I say.

"Kat, I just saw Peter on TV!" Does anyone know his name?

"Okay, that's nothing new. He's always being chased by the cameras."

Annie groans. "No, Kat. Where are you?"

"Buying some food."

"Go home and turn on your TV! He's on Hollywood Daily!"

"Yeah, I know. They have all the pictures and clips from the bar. They just like rerunning them, Annie."

"Katniss! This is a new one! He actually spoke to one of the guys following him!" I hang up and push my cart all the way to the register. The line is huge and I consider this an emergency. I begin flashing smiles and kind words of thanks. Eventually, my fame gets me to the front and I pay for my stuff. Sometimes, being famous has its perks. Not that I abuse them.

By the time I get home, Hollywood Daily is over, but I've been DVR-ing every episode, just in case. I find the most recent one and am shocked to see their top story for the evening.

"Breaking News on Hollywood Daily, details on Katniss Everdeen's Hot Date!" They have a clip of Peeta walking home. It's odd, he looks perfectly relaxed as he's being chased by some paparazzi.

"Peeta! Peeta!" The guy yells. Peeta keeps walking, but he's slowed down so that the man can ask away.

"Is it true you and Katniss Everdeen have a relationship?"

"Not true, we're just friends." He says calmly.

The man is still after him. "With benefits?"

"Of course not. We go way back. High school, actually."

The clip is short but my plan has succeeded. That's all we needed. Its a start. I call Haymitch immediately and ask him to watch.

"Great work, sweetheart. See, I told you I'd get you an expert."

"Please, you hired Effie because you like her, don't lie." He laughs. "What do we do next?"

"We set up a meeting to come up with more of a back story." He says. I hear a beep.

"Hold on, Haymitch, I have another call." I switch on to my other line. "Hello?"

"Katniss? Wow, you actually did give me your number." I grin.

"I like to keep in touch with my friends, Peeta. Good to hear from you."

* * *

Peeta:

I did a lot of thinking after Katniss left. That thing she said about me having a future in art, that got to me. I'll admit, I did like the idea. I love art. I began painting when I was kid. I've been involved with art all my life. Went to art school in New York. I did have that future waiting for me there. And I let it go.

I gave it up after my life changed. I couldn't stay. But many years have passed since then and I can't help but think everything happens for a reason. Was this a sign?

I decided it was and I took a chance. I found another stalker on my way home and I said what I thought Katniss would want me to say. I gave them that story and they ate it up. Really, they blow things up way out of proportion, but its going to help me now, so I'm not complaining.

I waited before calling Katniss, since I thought she had given me a fake number. But it worked and she picked up.

"I like to keep in touch with my friends, Peeta." She recognized my voice. "Good to hear from you."

"You knew I was calling. Pretty smart, was this your agent's idea?" I meant the whole deal with my art.

"More or less. It worked though. I saw you on HD. Thank you." She says.

I laugh. "Very cunning, Katniss Everdeen." I kind of like that.

"I know what I want and I know how to get it. I do appreciate your help, though."

"Yeah, yeah. What's the plan? They'll want more info and I have nothing."

"We're all going to meet up at my place. My agent, damage control, you, and me. Lunch time tomorrow?" She asks.

I have work, but not until late that night. "Sounds good."

"Awesome." She gives me her address and tells me that security will know to let me in. "Trust me, Peeta. You won't regret this." And the line goes dead. Tomorrow, my life changes forever.

* * *

Another update! I didn't plan on updating today, but I had a bad day and writing is therapeutic. Here you go! I hope y'all like it. Leave me some reviews and feel free to make suggestions. This is a new story and I could always use some help. Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Go to the Mall Today

Chapter 6: Let's Go to the Mall Today

**Disclaimer: **THG are not mine.

* * *

Peeta:

Katniss Everdeen is a famous actress, so I should have expected her to live in one of the fanciest buildings in LA, The Carlyle. I do as she says, and tell the woman at the front desk that I'm here to see her. The woman doesn't ask any questions, she's incredibly professional, and she leads to me to an elevator. It opens right inside Katniss's living room.

Katniss smiles when she sees. "Finally, thought you wouldn't show."

Besides Katniss, there are two other people waiting for me in her living room. There's a woman wearing a bright yellow dress with hair piled high on her head. Also, a man in a plain grey suit stands next to Katniss, drink in hand.

"Welcome! You must be Peeta Mellark, what a pleasure to meet you." The woman in yellow walks over and extends her hand in greeting. "I'm Effie Trinket, I specialize in PR."

"What?" I ask.

"Public relations, dear." Her teeth are so white, I have to look away. "This is Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss's agent. And you already know Katniss."

"Yeah, he does." Haymitch smirks and Katniss pushes him. An uncomfortable silence falls over the room. We all know we're here for business, not a friendly chat.

"Why don't we have some lunch first? I hate working on an empty stomach." Effie says.

For lunch, we have a smoked salmon and some spiced cookies. I've never been the type to enjoy fancy meals. After we eat, we go back to the living room. Effie has me sit right next to Katniss and I watch as she analyzes us.

"Lovely!" She exclaims. "You two will look great in pictures." She says.

"That's fantastic." Haymitch says flatly. "But we should move on to the important stuff. Where are you from, Mellark?"

"New York.""

"I'm not from New York, I'm form West Virginia. No way we went to school together." Katniss says

"Yes you did, I already took care of the evidence." Effie grabs a folder and pulls out some pictures. They're from a year book; there's a familiar looking girl and in the margins her name. Katniss Everdeen. Next to me, Kantiss is mortified.

"Those are so old!" She complains. "I haven't worn my hair like that in years!" It's a side braid. Honestly, I think it suits her in the picture. She could still pull it off.

"And there _you_ are, Peeta." Effie points to another picture and its me. My picture. I'm shocked to see it.

"How..?" I say.

"Its my job." Effie says it as though it is a valid explanation. Haymitch takes the pictures and nods in approval.

"Guess you are useful." He hands it back to Effie, who glares at him.

"This is the entertainment industry, those reporters are not going to go around digging up info on you, Peeta. Its Katniss in the spotlight." Haymitch says. "These pictures will prove your story."

I'm relieved. There are moments in my life that I'd rather not relive and prefer to not share.

"You two will have to come up with some stories. Parties you went to, things that happened at school, other things you did together. You know, all that insignificant stuff. Not too much detail. Don't make it obvious you're lying." Effie has thought this through.

"Won't we need some pictures of that?" Katniss asks.

"Already done. They'll be 'discovered' soon enough." As in, handed over to the press. Perfect.

Next item of business." Effie says. "Your other friends."

"I already told them about Peeta. They know it was all a misunderstanding. They'll play along, I promise." Katniss tells her.

"You'll have to feed them the same story." Effie commands.

"I already-"

"I know that. But it's better that they believe this, too. Tell them that you wanted to keep this between the two of you, that's how close you are. You wanted something for yourself, but now you can't hide it."

I laugh. "They'll believe that?"

"They're actors for a reason. They'll pretend to believe it if they don't." Effie explains.

Katniss groans. "Can't I just tell them the truth?"

"Make them believe you. You're all going to hang out together. They'll see how comfortable you are with Peeta and they'll let it be." Haymitch says confidently.

"Wait." I say. "I didn't agree to that. Do I have to meet her friends?"

"Obviously! You're part of Katniss's life, that's how it works." Effie says.

I turn to Katniss. "You never mentioned this."

Kantiss scowls at Haymitch. "What happened to our 'close personal friendship'? How is it going to blow over if I get him more involved?"

"They'll get bored. The whole point is to make this impersonal, so they don't get any ideas. Celebrities hide romantic relationships. Make this public." Effie states.

"Moving on, Katniss mentioned you're a painter. What sort of paintings do you work on?" Haymitch asks.

"Mostly everyday moments. Landscapes, people. Whatever I want." I say. I have some with. Katniss sent me a text asking to bring some. I have two; one of a girl on a swing, the other of a meadow.

Effie appears to be thrilled. "This is perfect! The colors are so beautiful, they just pop out!"

"They're not abstract or anything..." I say.

"That's what makes them work. You can start a sort of revival. More real art, less of those lines and squares. People will like what Katniss likes. Maybe we can get you in an art show, I'll look into that." Effie stands,outting the paintings aside and grabbing her purse. "I have to end this meeting early. Busy busy! I'll see you all in a few days. You two should try and get to know each other better. Make this as real as possible." She leaves and I'm certain that the room is dimmer without her and her florescent dress.

"This plan it terrible, Haymitch. Its complicated and I'm positive its only going to make everything worse. I should have said no when you suggested it."

"Hey, it was her idea." Haymitch protests.

"But you hired her!" Katniss accuses.

Haymitch places a hand on her shoulder and Katniss doesn't shrug it off, she accepts the comfort.

"I'm trying to help you, sweetheart. Its going to be hard, but it'll be worth it."

I decide to step in. "Its too late to go back. I kind of already told the universe that we're best friends and what not."

"Exactly." Haymitch says. "Maybe some of your logic will rub off on her."

I laugh and Katniss gives me a dark look. I immediately stop the laughing.

Katniss angrily gathers her stuff. "I'm going out. Come on, Peeta. We're gonna go get to know each other." She makes it sound like a threat. She's in an awful mood.

Haymitch gives me a pitying look. He must be used to it.

"Peeta, we're going! Come on!"

* * *

Katniss:

I decide that its a good idea to go to the mall. Its a public place and friends shop together all the time. That and I want to occupy my time with something pointless. No Gale invading my thoughts, I'll focus on this plan.

"Okay, you're from New York, why didn't you stay? Its an art hub." I'm curious.

"I wanted a change of scenery. New York got boring."

I nod. "So you came here to live in a crappy studio and work at a bar."

"California is the furthest I thought to go. All the way on the other side of the country." He replies. "And the bar's not so bad."

I drag him inside a department store and he follows me to the women's section. I don't really concern myself with whether he's comfortable there or not, I have a mission.

"Can we maybe go somewhere else? We can get some food." He says.

"What, you don't like malls? Came on, tell me something, I need some info." Its true, Effie told us to get to know each other.

"I don't hate malls. In case you haven't noticed, I don't shop in the women's section."

I look at his outfit. "I'm not sure you shop at all. That shirt's got a hole in it."

He frowns. "What you're gonna tell me how to dress now?"

"No. I'm just saying." I inspect a flowery blouse. Not my thing, more like something Annie would wear.

"I don't need fashion advice from anyone." He tells me.

"Defensive about clothing choices. I'll remember that." I walk on toward some skirts.

"You're rude." He says.

"Am not!" I can't believe he would say that. "I am being honest."

"That's not honesty. You're being picky. There is nothing wrong with the way I dress. In fact, lots of women like it." He smirks at me.

"They're blind women." I retort.

He laughs. "Wow, you're a lot meaner than I thought. Tons of people love you, but I don't see it."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"What about you?" He asks. "You're from WestVirginia and you decided to move here to become an actress?"

I suppose its okay to share some background information. "Yup. Me and my family."

"But you live alone."

"I'm a working adult, I don't live with my parents."

"So that Haymitch Abernathy guy is really close to you isn't he?"

"Legal guardian and agent. Don't ask." I warn.

"Fine. I don't care, anyway."

He's joking and I give him a mean smile. "What happened to the nice guy at the bar? You're pretty mean too, so you have no right to call me the same."

He smiles. "I didn't mean that. You're not so bad."

I end up doing more talking than shopping. I learn Peeta has two brothers, both still in New York. He's got a great sense of humor. He likes having dessert before dinner, he doesn't know how to swim, and he loves the color orange. Orange like the sunset, not like a bad tan.

When its my turn to share I only give random information. I'm allergic to cats. I like the color green and I used to do archery. Nothing major. I find myself thinking back to when Gale and I had first met. We talked and talked and I couldn't not get enough of him. I push away all thoughts on Gale, leaving them for later. Right now, I'm actually enjoying having Peeta around. At least he provides a distraction from Gale.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta bonding time! Yay! Hope this wasn't too, bad. Anyone know where I got the title from? I thought it was a cool chapter title, but then again I'm pretty uncool. Anyway, leave me some reviews and thanks for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Delayed Reaction

Chapter 7: Delayed Reaction

**Disclaimer: **Not Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Katniss:

A month and half after Gale, I am forced to face the fact that he happened. I didn't take the time to do it earlier, I had work. The movie had to be wrapped and I preferred to immerse myself in my character. She didn't have to call off a wedding and kick out her fiance.

The first thing I do, is call Cinna. He always designs for me and I would say we're close friends. I confide in him and tell him what happened. He offers to get rid of my gown.

"I want to keep it." I say it before I know its coming out of my mouth. Why do I want it? As a reminder? As what? Cinna doesn't question me, he lets me take it home. I ask to have it neatly packaged in a white bow. Its tied with a beautiful pink ribbon, the way I would have had it flown to Hawaii, where Gale and I would have gotten married. Now I'll just keep it in the back of my closet. Take that Gale, I get to keep the pretty dress.

I find myself hoping I don't become some bitter old hag one day. I don't want to let Gale win, but its difficult. I think about him all the time now. I remember when we met. He was the only one who noticed that my smiles were fake and he cared to hear my story. He was so empathetic. I remember how he would try to explain business to me and how we would laugh when I was entirely lost on the subject. All of it is gone. And I actually want it back.

"Hmmm..." Clove is staring at menu. She looks like she's trying to solve a physics equation. "Should I have the soup or the pasta...?"

"The soup looks really good, you should get that one." Annie says.

"Its soup. Its not going to be very filling. That's why I'm going with the Chicken Parmasen." Johanna announces.

I have my own menu and everything on it sounds excellent. So I'll get what I want because I can "Get both, Clove." I tell her.

"I think I will. Screw Enobaria and her diets." She closes her menu. Enobaria is her personal trainer. Scary woman, I've met her.

"Katniss, how are you doing?" Annie asks. "I mean really, how are you feeling? You can tell us anything, you know that."

Clove an Johanna sit there, waiting for me to give a response.

"I'm fine, guys. I'm here, I'm gonna eat some pasta. And I'm gonna go back home." I reply. I'm not inclined to share all my feelings, I've never been that way.

"You're fine? Now everything makes perfect sense. You disappear off the face of the earth for a whole week and then you're here. Just fine." Johanna says.

"I wanted some time off. I finished that movie, so I needed a break." A break. I had stuff to do then. I had to cancel the flowers, pick up my dress, cancel on the venue. It was a hard work.

"You didn't think it was a good idea to maybe answer your phone?" Clove asks.

"Yeah, I thought we we're going to have to break down your door, look for you, and then find your body in a bathtub." Annie's a huge fan of murder mystery shows. I don't know why.

"I'm not dead. I'm here, so we can stop talking about it." I say moodily.

"Kat, this is about _him. _Don't bother denying it, we knew it was going to catch up with you. The thing with the bartender was just a small sample." Johanna reasons.

"Don't start spiraling out of control, talk to us." Annie pleads. They all appear to be sincere. But they don't know what I'm dealing with.

"You guys don't need to hear it."

"We want to. We're going to help you whether we know how to or not, so talk and make this easier." Johanna says.

Before I can say anything else, a waiter comes by and takes our order. If I can stall until the meal arrives, then I won't have to talk. But food here is made to order, so I'm going to have to.

"I miss him." That's how I start, with the obvious. "I think about everything we did together, even if it was the dumbest most insignificant thing. I hate saying this, but its hard to be just Kanitss." It used to be Katniss&Gale, everywhere we went.

"But Katniss is good. Its okay to be alone, I do it." Johanna doesn't have long lasting relationships. She's the wild one in the group. Work hard, party harder; that's her motto.

"I'm sure it is. But I have to get there." I say.

"And we'll be here for you the whole time." Annie gives me an encouraging smile.

"Its weird, but I feel as though I made a mistake." I muse. "Maybe Gale was sucked into this mess. Maybe _she _was the one who pulled him in and I didn't give him a chance to explain. I should have. I should have listened to him and we could have worked it out. But I didn't and I wish I had." Because if I had listened to him, I wouldn't have been able to let him go. I wanted to keep him.

"I have never wanted to slap you so bad, Katniss. I might slap you." Clove says.

"Do it." Johanna adds.

I did not expect that reaction. "What?"

"How can you even begin to blame yourself? No one, I'm certain of this, no one forced him to do anything with that woman. He made a choice and it was a bad one. Then, you chose to cut him out of you life, and that was a _great_ choice. Don't regret it. It was not your fault." Clove could be right.

"He's like a parasite. We're sitting with shell of old Katniss right now. Get it together." Johanna demands.

"Guys, don't be so harsh." Annie says.

No, Annie shouldn't ask them to back down. I need to hear it. The truth sucks and the truth is that I am letting Gale hurt me. He's not even here, and he's hurting me! Its ridiculous when I realize that. I almost laugh, but I don't want to disturb the senior citizens having lunch a few tables from us.

"Oh, gosh." I whisper. "I'm falling apart, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Johanna says bluntly.

There's silence, peaceful silence in my case, as the waiter returns with out meal. The Carbonara sits in front of me, welcoming me.

"I asked you guys to lunch for a reason." Annie starts. "Its probably not the best time, but I want to invite you all over to help Finnick and me celebrate little Finn's first birthday. A small get together next Saturday."

"Its not a bad time, its perfect." I need to get back in the game. "One year already, that's fantastic Annie."

She grins. "It went by so fast. He's walking and running already!"

We all gush over how cute little Finn is. Annie and Fininck are doing such a great job as parents. Before I can start thinking about how Gale and I could have had the same, I think of something else. The last chapter in my Gale saga is the bar scandal. Might as well work to get that finished. Effie said Peeta had to meet my friends, so here it goes.

"Annie, do you mind if I bring someone else?"

Annie puts down her fork. "Not at all."

"Awesome." I smile. I'll have to remember to call him. I wonder if her thinks I'm a dead body in a bathtub.

* * *

I decided to focus on Katniss for this chapter. She needed to admit that Gale had hurt her and then realize that letting him weigh her down was not the way to go. Also, I think she would maybe take part of the blame. She would think she could have salvaged the relationship. But it wasn't casual dating, this was her fiance and he cheated. The end. So now that she's more confidant about her choice to be rid of Gale, she can begin to recover. And Peeta can officially be part of that healing process.


	8. Chapter 8: First Impressions

Chapter 8: First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Peeta:

There's a knock on my door and I open it to see Katniss standing there. She walks right in and takes a look around my apartment. I know she hates it.

"I'm not moving out. I like it here."

"I'm not asking you to do anything." She says.

"I thought you said the party was at 3. It's early." I tell her. Yup, a party. Or a 'small get-together' as she called it.

"I know, I wanted to come and sort of give you some info on my friends. These are some of the people closest to me. We all started our careers together and we bonded over that I guess. So, I should tell you, that they all know I'm lying about you. But they won't flat out say it, only because they know I have a reason to do so."

"That's so nice of them." I say.

"It is. We'll start with Annie and Finnick. The Odairs, both actors." She says.

"No idea who they are."

"You'll know them when you see them. They've been in a lot of movies. Married, we're going over to celebrate baby Finn's first birthday, you already know that part. Annie is really sweet and she'll like you because she likes everyone. Almost, everyone. Finnick will like you because Annie likes you. See how that works? You'll be fine with them."

"Awesome. Who's next?"

"Clove. Also an actor, she and I met on the set of my very first movie. She'll ask some questions, but for the most part she'll listen until she finalizes her judgment. She has a boyfriend, Cato. I think he'll like you. He's not an actor and he's not really into being surrounded by them all the time. He puts up with it for Clove, though. You two have that in common."

It doesn't change the fact that I'm an outsider to their group. I don't want to talk to anyone.

"There's one more person who will be there. Johanna Mason."

That name I recognize.

"I know who that is!" I exclaim.

"You do?" Katniss asks, confused.

"Definitely, she was in that movie...what is it..._Among the Trees_?"

"Yeah! You know her!" She says. "You can talk about how much you liked the movie."

"I haven't actually seen it." I confess. "A friend of mine loves it, though. He says she is the greatest actress that has ever been." Thresh thinks Johanna Mason is the best thing in Hollywood. He waits for the day she'll walk into his bar. Its a crush, but Thresh will never admit it. I'm positive he has a shrine for her somewhere.

"Jo would love to hear that. She'll think its hilarious, so talk to her, okay?" Katniss is making the biggest effort to get me in with her group. I think she still feels bad for getting me into this mess.

"We can leave now, its somewhat of a long drive." She says. I pick up the bag with the gift I bought and she notices.

"What is that? You got something? Show me." She says.

"Its not for you, it's for the baby." I say. "I thought it'd be rude to show up with nothing."

"But I thought we were going to say the Legos were from both of us?" She made go shopping with her, but I never agreed on the Legos. Besides, I got something cooler. Non-toxic finger paints are the best for kids.

"I don't think that sends the right message. We're not a couple, just friends." I say.

"I didn't even think about it like that." She frowns. "You're right, then. Let's go."

The Odairs don't live in a high-rise, they have a house. Modern architecture and a large front yard, its a nice neighborhood with many other families and I assume they picked it for their kid.

"Hey, Kat!" The woman who opens the door is petite and beautiful. Wavy dark-brown hair and sea green eyes. I do recognize her, Annie Cresta. She hugs Katniss tightly.

"And you're Peeta right? I'm Annie." She hugs me too and I'm caught off guard.

"She's very touchy-feely. I think its because of baby Finn, just go with it." Katniss whispers as Annie leads us to the living room.

There is a tall red haired man that suddenly makes me feel like less of a man. This guy is a any woman's dream with his bronze skin and athletic frame. That's probably why he's in so many movies. I haven't watched them, but his face is everywhere. Finnick Odair, in the flesh.

He's talking to another guy, a bit taller and blond. He reminds me of one of my brothers. I don't recognize him from anywhere so I name him Cato. The other non-celeb here.

I see Johanna Mason sitting next to another girl. She's busy trying to figure out what liquid is swirling around in her cup. The other girl has long black hair and a baby on her lap. She's so distracted by the child, she doesn't notice anyone around her. She's on a poster with Katniss and I assume her name is Clove.

"He's so cute, Annie!" Clove says with a laugh. "I kind of want one!"

Her boyfriend must have heard her, because he stops chatting with Finn and asks if she's serious. I almost laugh, because Cato looks terrified.

"I was _kidding_!" Clove glares at him. "Obviously, you have a problem with kids!" Johanna puts down her drink and takes the baby, sensing a fight coming on.

"Clove, no fighting in front of the kids!" Kantiss scolds playfully. That gets everyone's attention.

"Kat! And Peeta Mellark." Johanna says. "Heard so much about you! Maybe you brought some real drinks? Annie served us apple juice."

Clove smiles kindly and I can see her looking over at Katniss, wondering exactly why I'm here.

"I'm Clove." She says. "Don't mind Jo, she's crazy. Its _organic_ apple juice, you'll love it." That's sarcasm, definitely.

"Hey, man. Finnick." He shakes my hand before going over to Annie. He puts his arm around her waist, they're the perfect Hollywood couple.

"Cato." The guy gives me a firm handshake before sitting next to Clove. Whatever argument they were going to have was forgotten.

After those _wonderful_ introductions, we're all sitting and standing awkwardly. I feel as though they're all trying to analyze me. They're just staring at me like I'm an alien that just beamed down into the house.

"So, Peeta, you're Katniss's friend?" Finnick asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I reply. I look at Katniss and she nods slightly. "We went to school together. Jefferson."

"Oh, that's awesome, you two kept in touch after she moved!" Annie says.

"Yup. Always calling each other and stuff." Katniss lies. "I missed out on a lot after I left!"

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, Peeta, but Katniss never mentioned you before." I can tell Clove is trying to force Katniss to tell the truth.

"She hasn't? Weird." Johanna has a smile on her face. She's having fun with this.

"I don't really like a lot of attention. Its all really weird now that everyone knows my name. Everyone wants to ask about Katniss!" I chuckle.

"I hear ya. I don't know what's so great about these guys, but everyone loves them." Cato jokes.

"There you go, Peeta, your new best friend!" Clove says. "So, you were the guy Katniss ran into at the bar, right?"

"I was just visiting him! Plus, I get free drinks." Katniss says.

"Think you could hook me up with some free drinks?" Johanna asks. I think she could ask for the whole bar and Thresh would give it to her.

"Its The Rock Bar, you should stop by. My boss is a huge fan." I tell her.

She grins. "You don't say! What does this boss guy look like? Is he cute?"

I don't know how to answer that. Johanna Mason is very direct.

"I'll see for myself, I know the place. Tell your boss I say hi." I tell her I will.

The rest of the day goes by with a little less awkward hanging around. Katniss and Clove complain about their director, a man named Plutarch. Johanna tells a story about a guy who sent her a bible in the mail. Annie brings out a photo album to show us. Its full of baby Finn and as adorable as that is, I don't know how someone can take that many pictures. Finnick and Cato like me the best, though. I learn that Finnick is into sailing and Cato is a criminal lawyer. I get the feeling that they need another guy in the group. That and they want a replacement for Gale Hawthorne. No one mentions him.

"I think that went well. They like you." Katniss says as we both head out.

"Do they?" I wonder. "Maybe they were just trying to be polite."

"No, Jo doesn't do polite. And as far as I know, Clove hasn't asked Cato to run a background check on you."

"Yay." I say flatly. I'm not really sure I fit in. I've only known them for a day.

"What, you don't like them? I know it was weird, but they're fun people. Maybe not Finnick and Annie, since they're all married. Boring, right?" She laughs.

"Weren't you going to get married?"

She bites her lip and I know I brought up the wrong issue. She must not remember telling me about him. I haven't talked about it, I have no reason to.

"I shouldn't hav-"

"No, don't worry about it." She sounds like a robot. We don't talk on our way to my place. It bothers me that I upset her. It shouldn't, but it does. I wonder why.

* * *

Alright, sorry there was no Gale in this. I promise, he will return, but not yet. So far, Peeta and Katniss have been talking, like Effie suggested last chapter. He met the rest of the gang and that was weird for everyone. They don't know him, he doesn't know them. They all just go along with it, for Katniss's sake. And I had to have some Jo/Thresh. Leave me some reviews! You guys are great for reading this. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Publicity Stunt

Chapter 9: Publicity Stunt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

I hate that nothing seems to work out for me at the moment. I've been keeping up with tabloids and there's nothing good in them. Honestly, I should have seen this coming.

"You're not saying anything,Katniss." Effie has just summarized the problem. Me and Peeta Mellark, all over the tabloids. They're putting headlines that are just crazy. Our plan didn't help, it only made their suspicions spiral out of control.

"What do you want me to say? This is terrible!" Haymitch doesn't bother to disagree with me in that.

"Well, its your fault, dear. Who dragged the boy to Babies R US? Anyway, we can fix it." Effie says.

"How?" I ask. "You want me to be seen with Peeta some more? Is that going to help?" I yell.

Effie fixes her hair, ignoring my outburst. "We're going to handle this gracefully, Katniss."

"Haymitch, fire her!"

He shrugs. "I already paid her."

I plop down in a chair and cross my arms angrily. I look like a child, but I don't care.

"Haymitch and I already talked about this, Katniss. We think it might be a good idea to just give them what they want."

I can't. They want me and Peeta, as in the couple. I don't. I want to be alone. I don't need another person in my life. I'm not ready. I'm not sure I'll ever want someone else, I'll keep my memories with Gale.

"No. I'm going to promote Plutarch's movie and then I'm taking a vacation."

Haymitch comes over to me. "Sweetheart, I'm not saying you can't do that, but think about it. You have this Plutarch film. Its going to be amazing. And you just got that email from Harvey Weinstein and he wants you to be the lead in his next movie. Are you going to put all that on hold?"

I don't want to. This scandal has become a gold mine, only because Peeta distracts from the truth. If they knew I called of the wedding because Gale cheated...it would be so much worse. They focus on the fairytale romance, not the real life betrayal.

I want this success. I left my old life to get here. I used to tell Prim that I'd be huge and now, I can be. For her. For my dad. Even for my mom, wherever she is.

"Does it have to be a romance? Can we just not comment on this?"

"You have to say something. You keep quiet, and they'll keep speculating." Effie tells us. I don't want to hear her.

"It draws more attention if you're sneaking around." She adds.

"We aren't sneaking around." I say. "We have lunch, I go to that bar. I invited him to my house for dinner with everyone else. They have pictures, its not a secret."

"Everything's a secret to the press. They like it." Haymitch says.

"Ugh!" I put my head in my arms. I can't make this decision alone. It involves two people. Me and Peeta.

"I have to talk to Peeta about."

Effie is back to her peppy self. "I thought you might say that!" She pulls a fancy envelope out of her bag and lets me have it. "I got him into an art show. That's the invite."

Its for next Saturday at the Luxe Museum. The invite has a list of the artists who will be selling their work. Peeta Mellark is printed on there.

"Does he know?"

"The owner said he'd call him." Effie assures me.

I'm relieved that she finally got something done for him. It was what was promised. Though now, I think Peeta deserves this. Not only is his work fantastic, but he's an all around great guy. Good people deserve good things in life, right?

"I'll talk to him about this improved plan." I say moodily. "I'm not going on without him agreeing."

Haymitch gives me an odd look and Effie claps her hands together. What am I doing?

"Be quick. If you decide to go on with the plan, this is where you go public." Oh Effie, you've got it all mapped out.

* * *

Peeta:

Its hard to tell if this is a dream or a reality. Did the owner of the Luxe just call to tell me that he wants to feature my work? Yeah. He did.

"Here." Katniss walks right in the second I open my door. Weird how in two months we can be that comfortable around each other. I never thought it'd happen. She's given me an expensive looking envelope. Its the invite to the art show and my name is printed on it.

"Congrats, Peeta. You earned it." She says with a small smile.

"I should be thanking you. Or Effie Trinket, whatever works." I can't believe she kept her word. I thought maybe she'd just forget.

"Not just yet." Katniss says. "Have you been keeping up with the news?"

I'm not gonna lie, I haven't. But if she's bringing it up, then something is wrong. "How bad is it?"

She presses her lips together. "Pretty bad. Apparently we've been dating for weeks now. And we may or may not be planning to elope in Italy. Also, I'm pregnant."

She wants to make it sound like she's amused, but she's angry about it. It's the worst that could happen. Katniss wants to move on from the focus on her love life, but Hollywood's been holding on to it ever since the night at the bar.

"Peeta, it isn't necessarily a bad thing." She says. "I've been getting a lot of attention because of it. That means I'm popular, people want to know about it. So I get more scripts, more roles. Its not fun,but I want this. Do you get me? Its like what you want with your art career. Recognition."

That's only part of what I want. I do want people to know my name, but I want them to really appreciate my paintings. I put a lot of work into them. Does she not want to be known for her talent? Why is she letting herself be known for her personal life? I think it may be because right now she doesn't have a choice.

"You want to keep this up, then." I know that's why she's here today.

"I talked to Effie, she thinks we can make a smooth transition into this. I made it clear that I won't do anything unless you agree to go on. It's huge, I know."

I don't respond, because I don't know what to say. I owe her for what she did for my art. Its a big deal. Katniss isn't a stranger any more, she's a real friend. I want to help, but I can't make that kind of commitment.

"Hey, I get it if you don't want anymore of this craziness. If everyone thinks we're dating, it'll get weirder. Either way, I want you to know that I still support you're work. I'll be at the art show because that's what I do for my friends. I'm there." She smiles, her nicest smile. And its real.

How did I ever run into this woman? This all happened because of her misfortune. But she's done so much good for me. Everything that's happened since I met her has only made my life better.

"I'll do it."

"You don't have to." She says.

"But you need this. Besides, it won't be forever. Don't you people stage relationships all the time?"

She laughs. "We do, but that's with other celebrities. This is harder but, we can draw less negative attention your way."

"Cool. Then, there isn't much of a problem." I say. It would only be for a little while.

"There may be something I'm leaving out. I don't want people to ask you about this before you hear it from me."

"I know about Gale Hawthorne." People will ask her new 'boyfriend' about him. They'll want to know why they broke up.

She sighs. "I thought so. I'm a terrible drunk. You know, the first time I got drunk I tried to shoot a bow. I was at a friends house, back in West Virginia, and just grabbed a bow and shot. The arrow got my foot because I forgot to lift the bow and aim."

We laugh at her unfortunate story. When we're back to being serious she asks what I know. I tell her that she told me about how she found him with her wedding planner.

"I did tell you. Hm." She doesn't show any emotion. "Okay, so you still wanna do this with me?"

I want to ask her if she's ready. Gale is on her mind. I want to know if she's pushing herself into this because she thinks I can make her forget. That stings. And I realize, I care for her. I've invested a lot of time in trying to help her. In meeting her friends and dealing with the spotlight. If this works, it'll stop being me and Katniss. I have to admit, I don't want that. What I want is what she is forced to pretend. We'll be a happy couple, but its temporary. She'll be the one who pulls away when I'm no longer needed.I say yes to the plan anyway, because at the end of the day, I want her to be okay. Its worth it, because I get to see her smile some more.

I walk her down to her car, I think some people know she visits and I don't want any trouble. I don't exactly live in the safest part of town.

"I'm really sorry I dragged you into this." And before she leaves, she gives me a hug. The picture is on Young Hollywood Magazine the very next day. No going back.

* * *

This Katniss can't shoot a bow. And from here on, Katniss and Peeta are a 'couple'. Next chapter, the art show. Please review! Thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10: Win or Lose

Chapter 10: Win or Lose

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

I feel content. I feel nearly whole for the first time since Gale. I can say his name without anger. I can begin to look back at our happy memories and think of how that was all worth living. Still, sometimes I find myself wondering if Gale and I could have made more, had he not made that mistake.

No matter. Today, I am ready to celebrate with Peeta. I don't know how I'll ever thank him for all he's done, but this is how I'll start. Effie says that me being at the show will provide a boost to his career. Should be easy.

"Katniss!" Peeta is already there, talking with some potential buyers. He approaches me and there's another man following.

"This is Thresh, he owns The Rock."

I smile and shake his hand. Thresh is a large man, built like an ox. Despite his intimidating size, there is a lightness that surrounds him. He's one of those guys that are worth knowing better before judging.

"Hey, I'm Katniss. Peeta's girlfriend." I admit, I had to practice saying that word in front of a mirror. Its almost natural now.

"So I've heard. Man, Peeta how'd you get this lucky?" Thresh laughs heartily.

"It just happened." Peeta says. I smile and take his arm.

"He's an awesome guy, Thresh. I've known for so long and one day I thought, why not? And I don't regret making the choice to be with him."

"Ugh! Stop before I die from romance overload!"

Its Johanna who makes the complaint.

"Hey you two!" She says. "And other guy. I'm Jo."

Peeta and I share a glance. We both expect Thresh to have a heart attack.

"I'm Peeta's boss, Thresh." He says that to sound impressive but Jo knows what that means.

"Oh, the fan! Peeta, I see why you couldn't tell me what he looked like. Words cannot sum this up." She winks at Thresh and he manages to keep it together. Johanna clearly likes Thresh from a superficial stand point.

"So Thresh, you wanna come hang out with me?" He can't refuse. I hope Johanna takes it easy.

"You're not getting him back tonight." I tell Peeta.

"I didn't think so. He'll be fine. I might even get a raise for this!" He jokes. "I thought I'd invite everyone. I got to pick who was on guest list."

Everyone as in my friends. And they came. Of course they did, they saw the picture of us in the paper. They heard about us dating and they're here to see it with their own eyes.

Peeta and I talk to some random people. He sells some paintings. I think they're a hit because so many people compliment the color blends and brush techniques. The most popular one is a painting of the sunset. It has multiple bids.

We're asked to pose for some pictures and I don't mind. Effie was right when she said we looked good together. The pictures will help spread the word about our relationship.

After a bit of what I'll call schmoozing, we come across Annie and Finnick admiring one of the paintings.

"Peeta, these are really lovely. We bought this one with the coral reefs. We'll put it in Finn's room." Annie and Finnick and their never ending love for the ocean.

"Thanks. I thought you might like that one." Peeta says. Its the best one there according to them.

"Hey, congrats you two." Finnick says."Guess this means we'll be seeing you around more often, Peeta."

Annie hugs me. "You look so happy, Kat. He really makes you happy."

I nod and smile. You can see joy? Hm. No one ever said that to me when I was with Gale.

Next, we run into Clove and Cato. I'm pretty sure they're trying to intimidate the other buyers.

"Kat, you have to convince Peeta to pick our bid for the sunset painting." Clove says.

"I keep telling her it goes to the highest bidder." Cato rolls his eyes. "Peeta, how did you know it matched the _exact _color of the chairs in our dining room?" Clove glares at Cato because she knows he doesn't care about the chairs.

"You're gonna have to keep bidding, Clove." Peeta says. "But if I get a choice, I'll let you have it."

"That's nice of you, Peeta." She smiles. "And good for you, getting together. Now we have to help Jo find her guy."

"She doesn't need help. She's already working on it." I can see Johanna and Thresh laughing at some guy wearing an ugly yellow suit. It could happen.

The event goes well. I don't mean to be arrogant, but the fact that I'm with Peeta draws attention. The camera's keep flashing and we keep smiling. Peeta and I hold hands and sometimes, he'll put his arm around my waist. It doesn't feel uncomfortable, but I don't try to figure out why. There might be a part of my mind that knows, but I'll let it hide there.

By the end of the night, Finnick and Annie take home three paintings. Johanna and Thresh vanish, they didn't stay for the whole thing. And Clove gets her sunset for the dinning room. Everyone wins.

Peeta and I stop for some final pictures, these are for the newspaper articles. Finally, something that won't focus on me, they'll be about Peeta's paintings. But there's always one person that makes the night unforgettable.

"Katniss, over here! Over here!" Flash.

"Give us a kiss, you guys! Come on!" I don't hesitate, I just do it.

* * *

Peeta:

Regardless of my new found success, I keep working at the bar. Its relaxing, something mundane. Normality, especially since Katniss and I went public, is something I treasure.

I'm not surprised to see Johanna Mason at the bar tonight. She and Thresh are keeping in touch. She's all he can talk about.

"Hey, Mellark. Got a beer?" I get one for her.

"Thresh isn't here tonight."

She takes a drink. "I know. I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"What did Kantiss say to make you agree to all this?" She gets right to the point.

"Agree to what? We ran into each other and-"

"Nope. Not buying it." She takes another drink form her beer. "You two met here, at this bar. She did _not_ know you before that."

No use denying it. "I'm supposed to help her get away from the bar fiasco. Everyone kept saying that she broke up with her fiance because of me."

"And you two are pretending to be a couple? That really doesn't do any good."

"That's not how it was supposed to work. It was supposed to be that I was her friend and we were just catching up. The whole thing with her fiance was unrelated."

"You know about Gale? She told you?" Johanna asks.

Gale. I know more than they would think, I've been waiting for someone to bring him up.

"Sort of. She was drunk."

Johanna smirks. "Yup, that's her. She must trust you a lot. To ask such a huge favor. And you want nothing in return."

She has it all figured out, but she wants to hear me confess.

"Its a trade. I stop the rumors, she promotes my paintings."

She laughs and finishes her beer. "That was the initial deal. But I know this whole thing got out of control. That's how it works around here. I'm observant. You agreed to be her 'boyfriend' not because of the free promos, but because you care for her. You could have walked away, people knew you as the bar guy. They would have bought the paintings simply because you were involved."

"That's not it at all." This I won't confess. Not to Johanna and not to Katniss.

"Don't deny it, Mellark. We all know its true, I'm the only one that's saying it. Annie and Clove, they want her to get over Gale. Finnick and Cato, they're gonna let you replace him. If you screw up, they'll get you back. But me, I'll go ahead and warn you. Katniss thinks of this as nothing more than a plan. She is done with relationships. You're the only one losing here."

Johanna is right. I have feelings for Katniss. I would like for her to return them someday, but Gale has almost made her immune to such emotions. Her friends don't mind that she's digging herself out of this hole. They'll deal with me while they have to, but when I'm gone, it won't make a difference to them. But I'll be left without Katniss.

"Mellark, Katniss isn't doing this intentionally. She does want to help you out with your career, but she doesn't get that this is going to leave a mark."

"How was she with Gale?" I have to ask. How did the do so much damage to the woman he was going to marry?

"She loved him. Loves him, I should say. They met when she was in trouble. I'm not exaggerating when I say that he put her together again. The girl was a mess."

That sounds just like Gale Hawthorne. Some people never change.

* * *

I can't tell you all how excited I am for you to find out how Peeta knows Gale. At the moment, we don't know much about Gale or Peeta. This is centering around Katniss. We'll have more on them soon. Anyway, I really hope y'all are liking this fic. I love writing it. Leave me some reviews! If you have any guesses as to how they know each other feel free to share. Thank you so much for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11: Lines Blur

Chapter 11: Lines Blur

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

"Don't mess with your tie, Peeta." Effie is here making sure Peeta looks perfect for my movie premiere in New York. The time is here and we've been making a big deal out of displaying our relationship. Not making out in public, but we kiss and hold hands when cameras are around. I've even talked about him on Late Night with Caesar Flickerman. Its the most popular late night show, so everyone heard about how much I love Peeta. We're on track.

"I don't like the tie, Effie." I hate the yellow. "Try the blue one."

"Yeah, I like that one better." He agrees. Effie doesn't appreciate her fashion choices being dismissed so she lets Peeta try and tie it himself.

I watch him struggle for a minute before I take pity on him. "Here, I'll get it." Its a good thing I'm wearing heels, I have no trouble reaching him.

"You look nice." He says.

"Thank you. I like your suit. It looks like every other suit out there." I reply.

He laughs. "Would you rather I wear a dress?"

"Only if you want to. You can't wear the same one as me, though."

"Yeah. You know I'll wear it better." I can't help but smile. He has an amazing sense of humor. Everything is easy with him.

I finish fixing the tie and step back to see the finish product. "You're red carpet ready, Peeta."

"What's this movie about again?" He asks.

"Its about-"

"Kat, are you ready?" Haymitch bursts into the room. "Car will be here in ten."

"I think we're good to go." I stand next to Peeta, looping my arm through his. "How do we look?" We both pose, pretending there's a camera near by. We look ridiculous.

Haymitch stares at us for a second. "Let me talk to you for a minute, Katniss." He motions for Effie and Haymitch to leave.

"I'll have to stay and hear this." Effie says.

"I don't think so. This is private." Effie huffs but leaves the room with Peeta.

"What do you want to tell me?" I don't understand why we have to be alone.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Kat. Are you over Gale?"

Haymitch hasn't asked me about him. He's been letting me handle the pain, he understands that I like my space. So if he thinks he has to intervene, it must be because he senses something is troubling me. And he might be right.

"Yes. Completely." I think for the most part, I am. I have forgiven him for his betrayal, that's an important milestone.

"I'm not asking if you think you are, I'm asking if you're sure." I can't say anything to that. "Its Peeta. You're really close to him. I understand its because of all that's going on in front of the cameras, but away from the public eye..."

"Away from them, nothing happens. I'm an actress, Haymitch. I lie for a living. I've pretended to love a lot of men, Peeta is one of them. And its not like I'm using him, he knows." I say.

"You're right, he agreed to this. But that doesn't mean he's like you. Its only natural that over time, the two of you might feel attached." Haymicth continues. "I can see he does. The way he acts around you, its not forced at all. And for him to put himself through all of this, it has to be because he's willing to do it. For you."

I have to put up my defenses. I can't bear to hear this. I see the signs. I am disappointed in myself, because never once have I tried to pull away from Peeta. I like what he offers, I don't care if its real or not. He's there and Gale isn't.

"Haymitch, he's doing this because he has something to gain! Do you see how well his paintings are selling? The mayor wants to buy some. Collectors are flying over from France, Italy, Poland, just to buy them and meet the artist. Don't tell me he has nothing to gain."

"You know him better than I do but I can tell he's not the kind to do something for money. You say he lives in a studio. He has the money to move out, he doesn't. He can live off his paintings but he works at the bar with his friend." Haymitch says. "It was never about the art. If it was, its not anymore. From the moment he met you, he wanted to help. You had that effect on him. He's only just realized its because he's in l-"

"Stop it!" I yell. "I'm not going to talk about it! I want to go to this premiere and get it over with. Tomorrow, we come up with a plan to stage a break up."

Haymitch's phone rings. Our car is here.

* * *

Peeta:

The movie went by in a flash It wasn't an Oscar kind of movie, but I think it'll do the job. The action and fights will draw guys into the theater. That's supposed to be the goal, right?

"How'd you like it?" Katniss asks. I've volunteered to walk her back to her room. We're on the same floor, but still. I'm a gentleman.

"It was good. Fight scenes were cool." I say.

She smiles tiredly. "I did all my own stunts."

I nod and tell her she did great.

"You wanna come in? We haven't had any dinner, we could order something."

I am kind of hungry so I don't see anything wrong with staying. "Sure."

Her suite is almost identical to mine, the only difference is the gift baskets. She's got fruits, cakes, pie. The works. Hotels always try sucking up to celebrities.

"Ugh. I'm not even gonna eat that stuff. "She says pointing to the fruits. "I'm all about the cake."

I laugh. "I make a mean red velvet, you should try it sometime." I'm not lying, Its good.

"I will. Okay, we can pick some stuff out."

We order some cake, shrimp, and she gets a bottle of champagne. A celebration is in order, she says.

"You know, we don't leave until tomorrow. You can visit you brothers." She remembers.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." I say. I haven't explained my situation.

Katniss tilts her head, I can see her confusion. "Can I ask why?"

I'm surprised she's asking. I thought she'd just wave it off as nothing. "You want to know?"

She half smiles. "Yeah. You put up with my crap, I'll listen to yours. What, you don't think we're close enough?" She teases.

I smile back at her. "No, we're definitely close. I'll tell you, then. I left New York after my parents died in an accident. My brothers, they wanted me to stay. I couldn't, I couldn't face my grief. So I packed up and left them. I didn't tell them where I was going and we just...lost touch."

I have to say, Bran and Ryan are doing a great job at ignoring me. Neither has tried to find me. And I've seen nothing in the papers. Guess it wouldn't be ideal for business.

"I get that." Katniss sighs. "I did the same thing when I was young. My dad died in West Virginia and I left for LA with Haymitch and my sister, Prim. Then, Prim got sick. She passed away almost three years ago. But I met Gale and I stayed in LA." It bothers me that she credits Gale with saving her. I can only see the mess he left behind.

"I'm sorry about Prim and your dad."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

Our voices are flat, but we both mean it. People always say that sort of stuff, to show they care. But we're different, we've both experienced it. We know these words won't really do anything. Still, I appreciate her listening to me. And not prying.

I don't know if its pity or sadness, but Katniss draws closer. And she kisses me. There are no cameras, no reporters. She kisses me. I pull her close, mostly because I'm selfish and I love the feeling of her lips on mine. I'll regret taking advantage of her emotional state later, but for now this is enough.

When she pulls away, she doesn't meet my eyes.

"I have to get going." I say.

I want her to ask me to stay. She has to remind me about our dinner, then I'll stay. But she doesn't. She nods, almost like she's in a trance. I leave without even a goodnight.

* * *

Haymtch knows the truth, Katniss wants to deny it. She feels bad for pretending to like him back, but is she really pretending? I don't know. Thank you for reading and leave me some reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: The Company You Keep

Chapter 12: The Company You Keep

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.

* * *

Peeta:

I don't know much about boats, but this is not a boat. Its giant. A yacht. Finnick has invited everyone on a sailing trip on his latest purchase.

"I know, over the top right?" Annie says. She's admiring the yacht, baby Finn in her arms. "Its an unhealthy obsession."

"I like it. This one's better than the last. The other one only had two cabins and there's like, six of us out here." Johanna says. Just before, she had been telling me about how she asked Thresh to come, but he had to take care of the bar.

"Black Pearl?" Clove says. "He named it Black Pearl?"

Annie shrugs.

"Hey!" Finnick calls. "Its a cool name. Johnny liked it."

Johnny. As in Johnny Depp. That's the kind of friends these people have.

"Terrible name." Cato says. "It should have been something like-"

"Sea Gem!" There's a new guy with us. He's introduced as Cato's cousin Marvel, from New Mexico. Apparently, Marvel is getting married and he asked Cato to plan a pre-wedding vacation.

"Marvel, could you maybe not talk?" Clove doesn't like him very much.

I turn to ask Annie if she's seen Katniss. I saw her come on with us, we're already out in the water.

"I think she's down in one of the cabins. She gets sea sick!" Annie laughs. "Look at Finn, only a year old and already a better sailor than Kat."

I head down to look for her and when I find her, she's staring off into space.

"Kat?"

"What? I, uh, I was just laying down a while. Sea sick." She explained.

"Right..." I don't believe her. There's something off about her, I can tell. She holding her phone tightly in one hand, as though it were the most valuable thing in the world.

"I'm good now, let's go back up, okay?" I lead the way. Maybe she'll tell me what's wrong later.

I doubt. Ever since we came back from New York, she's been keeping her distance. I know its the kiss. It bothered me, too. I wanted to let myself think that it meant she felt something for me. The more rational part of my mind wrote it off as only sympathy.

"Kat," I stop before we get up to the deck. "If you want to talk about the premiere-"

"I don't. I was just really upset, thinking about Prim. I'm sure it was the same for you, so let's move on, okay?" She pushes past me and climbs up. There was a sort of anger behind her voice. Something isn't quite alright with her.

I reach the deck and the rest of the day goes by without a hitch. Katniss plays the part of the doting girlfriend and I do the same for her. The others have stopped being obvious about their suspicions, since we've been pretending for so long. They're believing it. And so am I.

* * *

Katniss:

As usual I'm seasick. The yacht is lovely, and the day even more so. The sky is clear, and the water is warmed by its rays. But I can't stand being up on deck with the rest of the group.

"Hey, I'm gonna go lay down." I tell Annie.

She nods and continues to rock baby Finn in her arms. I'm jealous, the baby is doing much better than I am.

I find a cabin and lay down on the bed. It's all very luxurious, I can't imagine investing in something like this. I close my eyes and my mind drifts over to Peeta and the night at at the hotel.

I had suggested that he visit his brothers, thinking it would be something nice. He refused and I hadn't expected that. When he told me about his parents and how he left home, I understood completely. I moved to LA after my dad and when Prim died, I was getting ready to the same. If hadn't met Gale, I would have.

I made a mistake after that. I kissed Peeta. Willingly, I did it. I don't know, I just wanted to let him know I cared. That I was there to give him comfort. And I realized, that it wasn't my place. I'm a pretend girlfriend, not real. This is an act that I came up with, I'm not supposed to cross the line.

I think about what Haymitch said to me earlier that day. I know exactly where he was going. For Peeta, this whole thing wasn't an act. He's in love with me.

I groan in frustration and roll over on the bed. I bury my face in the comfortable mattress, willing my mind to stay quiet. No more blaming me for leading him on. But am I?

He makes me happy. I like being around Peeta. His laugh, his smile, his jokes. I like how he makes me feel like I'm worth all the trouble. Gale made me feel the same, and then he made sure to let me know it was a lie.

With Peeta, that fear isn't there. The reason being that this time, I'm the one who's lying. Maybe he's just a great actor and if he is, I can't let myself fall for the trick, if it is indeed a trick. How do I know? I can't just go and ask him.

My phone interrupts my thoughts and when I check to see who's calling I think I'll see Effie or Haymitch.

Wrong. Its Gale Hawthorne.

One, two, three rings and I'm struggling to not slide the bar and answer. I scold myself for not erasing his number. My subconscious wanted this moment to come.

"Hello, Gale." I fail.

"Katniss." That voice is the same, no change. "I didn't think you'd pick up. How are you?"

How can he sound so casual? "Just fine. And yes, I answered. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Kat, I'm-I'm sorry."

Its an apology I don't want to hear. "For cheating on me? For lying about Glimmer? I know why you chose her, now. She did your friend's wedding. Were you hooking up with her then, too?"

"I swear, I wasn't! It was a one time thing, Katniss. I swear it."

I don't buy it. Not one bit. "Don't bother, it makes no difference. I'm good without you."

There's silence on his end. "Is that all? Why'd you call, Gale?"

He sighs. "I saw your movie, it was excellent."

I frown. I don't need his praise. "Thank you."

"And I wish you the best with Peeta. I heard you're very happy."

"We are. He's amazing."

"I'm sure. And here I thought you'd want to pick someone different than me."

Peeta is nothing like Gale. Why would he make the comparison?

"He's the opposite of you. Humble, hard working. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice." I say coldly.

"He may be all that now. Time changes people."

"Why should you care about us?" I don't grasp how he can possibly know about Peeta.

"I've met Mellark. I get the feeling you don't." Its as though he's caught onto the game. No, I refuse to lose to Gale.

"Spit it out, Gale. I'm tired of this."

"Its not the same talking over a phone, Katniss. We can meet up. Lunch, dinner, you name it."

My blood is boiling. This is a trap, I can sense it. But what does he know that I don't? After months of being with Peeta, I have a good idea of who he is. But so does Gale, apparently. And as far as I know, the two are strangers.

"Saturday. Lunch at the Starfish." He knows where.

"Done." He says. "See you then, Katniss." I hang up.

I want it to be Saturday this very second, if only to know what Gale is hiding. If this is bait, he'll pay. And if this is something Peeta is hiding...

"Kat?"

"What? I uh, I was just laying down a while. Sea sick." I say. I can see the flash of disbelief in Peeta's eyes, but its gone in an instant.

"Right..."

I tell Peeta I'm better and he turns to lead the way back to the deck.

"Kat, if you want to talk about the premiere-

"I don't." Before, I was willing to talk about it. Now I suspect there's something he isn't telling me. I hate that. I hate being lied to."I was just really upset, thinking about Prim. I'm sure it was the same for you, so let's move on, okay?" I leave him behind and I'm greeted by the salty air.

"Hey Katniss! You have to come try this! Marvel made it!" Johanna yells. She has a drink in her hand, having fun. Marvel, who I've met a couple of times before, is next to her.

"Watch it, Jo. He's taken." I joke. Its forced, I'm in no mood. I have to keep it up the rest of the day and by the end, I'm drained. I have two more days to live through before lunch with Gale. That will good or bad. No in-between with Gale.

* * *

Gale and Katniss meeting next time. Its time to learn a little more about Peeta Mellark, guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm super glad y'all are liking my story. :)


	13. Chapter 13: Corporate Ladder

Chapter 13: Corporate Ladder

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

Gale's late. I said lunch, as in noon. It's already half past and I'm sitting here looking like an idiot. On the bright side, I don't think anyone is watching. I made sure to ask for a table at the back. The waiter, however, is giving me strange looks. He probably thinks I got stood up. That or he doesn't get why I'm wearing sunglasses indoors.

"More water, Miss?" The man asks.

"No thanks." I say mindlessly. I've already had three full glasses.

My foot is tapping impatiently on the ground but I'm determined to get myself together. When Gale shows up, I don't want him to think I actually care about this meeting.

Speaking of Gale, he shows up only a minute after the waiter leaves me.

"Sorry I'm late." He says taking his seat.

"Lunch, Gale. Lunch."

He laughs. "I know. Come on, you know I'm no good with time management."

Right. That's why I caught him with Glimmer. I wasn't on his schedule. No, I told myself I wouldn't talk about that. I have to let it go, this grudge is weighing me down. The best thing to do is forgive Gale. That lets him know I don't care.

"Okay, you wanted to talk. What about?"

"Let's not move so fast, Kat." Gale says. "I don't want us to always be like this."

"How do you want us to be Gale? Hm? Friends? Lovers?" I say angrily. "I'm not ready to offer you my friendship again, Gale."

He looks down at the table. "I understand that. But, I swear to you, my intentions were never to hurt you. I wasn't thinking. And I am truly sorry."

I scowl and refuse to acknowledge another apology."I hope your company's doing well? I heard stock went up." Since he wants us to be civil, I might as well pretend I care. After all, I'm the bigger person.

Gale is CEO of Hawthorne Industries, a hunting gear company. Somewhat of a socialite. That would explain why Haymitch was so supportive of our relationship. A movie star and a business man, what a match. I had no idea what he talked about most of the time. The business world and Hollywood are two different things.

"It did. We're all celebrating. Slow progress, but hopefully this season will pick up. Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

I hastily take them off and pick up my menu. "Let's order."

I order a salad, I don't trust my stomach to hold down anything heavy. Gale orders his usual here at Starfish, the tuna sushi.I poke my salad with my fork, my appetite has deserted me.

"So, you and Peeta Mellark. Last I heard, he was living it up in Brazil." Gale starts a conversation.

I put down my fork. "How do you know him?"

Gale shrugs. "We weren't really friends, but I met him at a party a few years ago. A long time ago, actually. I was dating a friend of his. I think it was right before the helicopter accident."

"Helicopter?" I ask. That must be how his parents died.

"Yeah, he probably told you about his parents. It was a helicopter accident. Tragic, really. After that, Stone Oven passed on to the Peeta and his brothers. It was a mess when he disappeared. He took some money with him, you know. Ryan and Bran were furious and the company almost went bankrupt."

Company?

"Kat?" Gale notices my expression.

"Stone Oven? What do they do?" I take a sip of water, my throat is dry.

"Flour. They distribute all over the US." Gale says.

"So its a successful company." I say. Distributing all over the US, that must make money.

"Now it is. Peeta left and they lost a board member. You can imagine how difficult it was to fill that position, especially when the company's failing. Very time consuming. And a missing family member is never good." Gale says.

"Well, what happened?"

Gale looks a bit confused. "Okay, I'm starting to think maybe I'm not the one you should be asking. Why don't you-"

"You're here now, so tell me." I say.

Gale hesitates, but only for a moment.

"He vanished and then, he reappeared. With you. You've been together for a while. Guess you make a guy wanna stick around." He jokes. "Used to be he had a new girl every week. Don't think they liked it very much back in New York. It was kind of hard to get off the socialite pages."

"I have to go, Gale. You're paying." I get up and leave. I have so many questions, but I don't want to ask Gale. I don't want to ask Peeta, he'll likely deny it.

"Bye Kat!" Gale calls.

I don't believe it. How is it that I haven't heard about this? Everyone in LA is always focused on me, no one bothered with Peeta. He lied to me. He kept this secret.

He's a socialite. The son of a wealthy business man. His parents died and he inherited a part of the company. How careless of him, to just leave and ruin a family business. Peeta was willing to let the company his father built die. He stole from them!

I understand why he returned. He ran out of cash, so he came to the place where he could find some. He found some drunk celebrity at a bar and when he saw she was down, he offered his help. In return, that girl would give him all the money and fame he needed. It was his game all along, he let me think I was actually playing. I will not stand for this. I won't.

* * *

Peeta:

"_Hey, you've reached Katniss. Well, not really since this is voice-mail. Leave me a message and I'll call you back!" _

"Hi, Kat. Its Peeta. You, uh, haven't called me or anything. I hope you're okay. Call me."

I haven't seen Katniss in days. I don't know whats been up. Ever since the premiere she's been kind of weird. Distant. Like she's eager to just go on. I thought something like this would happen, its about time for that staged breakup. I just felt it would be right that she maybe talk to me about it.

I made up my mind about Kat. I want to tell her how I feel about her. I'll tell her everything she has to know about me. All the things I've been leaving out. And if she wants to give me a chance, a real one, then its up to her.

My phone rings and I pick up.

"Are you two fighting?" Its Haymitch, I recognize the voice by now.

"What? No. I don't think we are."

"Why the hell am I seeing pictures of _your _girlfriend having lunch with Gale fucking Hawthorne?"

"Pictures? Like, recent pictures?" I ask.

"From three days ago! When did he show up? Did she call him, has she told you anything?"

I would think she'd tell Haymitch first.

"Nothing. I haven't seen her in days." I confess.

"Get to her place. Now." Haymitch hangs up.

I get to Katniss's building and the receptionist greets me with a smile. She's used to seeing me around.

I simply hop onto the elevator and put in the code for her floor. I don't usually visit her place, unless she asks.

When the doors slide open, I see her. And she's not alone.

* * *

Oh no. Gale, why did you have to tell?! What do you guys think? Peeta was hiding a big secret. A rich man turned poor, looking for easy money. Katniss thinks he's like a gold digger! Poor Kat. You can leave me some reactions in your reviews! Thanks for reading this crazy stuff.


	14. Chapter 14: Truth Like a Stranger

Chapter 14: Truth Like a Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

I haven't been this upset since Gale. Strangely enough, its Gale who's with me. I don't want to talk to anyone. Not Haymitch or Effie. Not my friends. Not Peeta. The only one who can tell me the truth is Gale. Oh, the irony.

"I thought he'd tell you all this, Kat." I don't like that Gale keeps calling me 'Kat', but its the least of my worries.

"He didn't. He should have." Everything that matters. I guess that in reality, he had no need to tell me. It would have ruined his plans. "Why did he come here? Do you know?"

Gale is sitting on a couch, looking very comfortable for someone I tossed out only months ago.

"I don't know. He left New York maybe...five, six years ago. I think his brothers do a good job of keeping his name off the papers and the news. Technically, he _was_ a missing person." Gale says.

Hiding for so long, that's unbelievable. It must cost a fortune to keep something like this a secret.

I pace around my apartment. The logical thing to do about this would be to confront Peeta. I'm not sure I can keep my temper if I do.

There's a ding, the familiar ding that sounds when someone's arriving. I don't remember letting anyone up. Gale and I both wait for the doors to open and when they do, I'm faced with my problem. I can feel the tension, it doesn't build up slowly, its appears in that very second. No one speaks. Then, I do. I have to gain control of the situation.

"Peeta. Good, just the guy I wanted to see." I lie.

Gale narrows his eyes at him. I don't know if he's jealous, but he has no right to be.

"Gale, you should go." I say. He's still the only one I can trust. Everyone else would sooner let me go on pretending with Peeta, then let me know I'm being used. For now, I need some time with Peeta.

"I think I'll stay. Haven't see you in a while, Mellark."

Peeta looks irritated. "I was hoping I'd never have to run in to you."

"Gale. Leave." I repeat.

He gives me glance, as though making sure I'll be okay. I nod slightly and he goes.

"Why was he here?" Peeta sounds upset, as though I'm the one who's in the wrong.

"I asked him to come." I say plainly.

"You ignore my calls for days and then I find out that you were out with _him_. Haymitch called me and told me. He's your agent and even he didn't know about Gale."

I've lost my control. I never told Haymitch about Gale, the only way he could know is through the media. They'll have a field day with this. I plop down on one of the couches and let out a sound of pure frustration. Everything I built up is crumbling down. I'm going down with it.

"You, Peeta Mellark, are a liar."

"Katniss, I know Gale told you-"

"He did. But I've done my work, I did some research. Nothing untrue. But you never told me. You're using me. All this time, I was so convinced that you were trying to help me. I thought, wow this guy is so amazingly nice. And it was a plot to get famous and get some cash!" I sneer.

He's doesn't deny it. "I never lied to you. You never asked."

"I did. At the hotel, I did. And you gave me a story about your parents dying and that being the reason you left. That part is true, but you never told me you ran away with _their _money and just threw it away! When you helped me at the bar, you had a chance to ask me for anything. You could have just asked for the money. Now, I get it. That wouldn't have been enough for you." I laugh bitterly.

"Its not a plot, Katniss." He says calmly. "I honestly wanted to help you. I was broke, you're right. I didn't think when I left, I just did it. What was I supposed to do? I don't know how to run a business, I was in art school! But, Katniss, I would never use you. You offered me a boost in my art career, I posed as your boyfriend. It was a trade and it was _your_ idea."

"I thought it was my idea. But at the end of the day, you're the mastermind. You get a famous girlfriend, you get money, you get a career. And I-" I have to stop myself. I get what? Another broken heart. I believed he could love me. I believed I loved him. I can't anymore.

"You what, Katniss?" He says.

I shake my head. "Right after Gale. You were there to take advantage."

"You have to believe me, Kat." He pleads. "I did not take advantage. If you felt I did, I never meant to. You're not blind. Why would someone do all this for you? Why do I? Because I care. Because I love you, Katniss."

I have to look him in the eye when he says this. I search for any sign of sincerity. I realize, I can't be sure what that looks like with Peeta. He's too much of an expert at lying. He's bested me.

"Give up, Peeta. Take your paintings and your money. Leave me. I think its about time our deal comes to an end. You've done enough." My voice is shaky, I can hear it. If he knows what's good for him, Peeta won't question me.

"You're making a mistake, Katniss. I should have been the one to tell you all this. I wanted to, but only when I was sure you wouldn't think the worst." He says. " I do love you. I'll leave because that's what you want. I owe you all I have now, but if returning it would make you believe me, I'd do it."

I can hear the elevator arrive and leave. No, I'm not going to stop him from leaving. I can't let him watch me cry. I cried when Gale cheated, I'll cry now, knowing that I meant nothing to Peeta. I learned to trust him the same way I did with Gale. I trusted Peeta. I let him get to know me and I got to know him. Or, who I thought he was.

An hour goes by before I call Haymitch. I refuse to wait, I have to finish this immediately. He'll want to know about Gale and I'll explain what's happened since then. There won't be a need to stage a break up. It's already happened. And it felt one-hundred percent real.

* * *

Peeta:

I can't blame, Katniss. Not entirely. I have to let myself carry part of the blame. Most of it. Like I told her, I should have been honest with her. But I did want it to be at the right moment.

What girl wants to hear that the guy they're with used to be a complete idiot? My parents died, I took my money. I never took anything that didn't belong to me. Sure I wasn't supposed to use any of the cash until I was 21, but I pulled some strings and got what was mine. I gambled it away, threw it away on parties, girls, and other useless things. At nineteen, what else would I have in mind?

When I had nothing left, I looked for more. I came to LA, got a job at a the Rock, and that's where I met Kantiss. She needed a story, I wasn't asking for anything in return. I had a job with Thresh, I was making it alone. Katniss offered me money for my paintings, that's a skill no one had to give me. I wasn't asking her for fame. I wasn't asking for a fake relationship. She came to me. But I still should have told her the whole truth. She heard it from the wrong person. She had to have_ Gale_ tell her.

He showed up just to tell her. He knows what happened between him and Katniss. Obviously, he wouldn't believe that she and I suddenly fell in love. So Gale comes to mess things up again.

Fine. If that's what she wants to let him do, that's her problem. She can chose him over me. She doesn't know the whole truth about him, either. Katniss is not the first girl he's played with. I'm not like Gale, I won't stoop to his level and use information against him. I have to fix my own life first.

I go home and pack up. Its time I go and have a talk with my brothers. This has gone on for too, long. Perhaps, its better I go and let Katniss Everdeen be.

* * *

Some of you didn't want it to be Gale in there with Katniss, but...it totally was. Come on, we all want to see him! And he didn't lie about Peeta. He was a runaway, with cash, and he did end up hurting his family. He was broke and he needed money. But never did it cross his mind to use Katniss. Peeta is right when he says she went to him. She just doesn't want to see the truth. Not yet, anyway. Please review and I'll update soon! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Old Routines

Chapter 15: Old Routines

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Peeta:

It's a five and half hour flight from LA to New York City. I wish I could have done some thinking, but nothing came to me. My thoughts were a jumbled mess. I thought of how I would find my brothers, what I would say. And even though I wanted to leave her behind, I thought of Katniss. My five and a half hours in the air were mostly focused on her.

I arrive in NY late at night. I didn't have the foresight to book a room. It takes me a couple of hours to find a place to stay. The hotel only has one room available and it's one of the luxury suites. Back when I was traveling, I would have loved it, lots of room for a party. Today, it only reminds me of my mistakes and how they've come back to haunt me.

I don't get any sleep, but I'm wide awake the next morning. I get up, skip breakfast and head down to the lobby to call cab .

"Where to?" The cab driver asks.

"Stone Oven." Everyone knows the building.

We're there in minutes. I pay the cab driver and walk right in. The main office should be on the 12th floor, I remember that much.

"Hello, welcome to Stone Oven Corp, how may I help you today?" The secretary greets. They've hired a new one since I've gone.

"I'm here to see Ryan Mellark. Or Bran." I don't know who may be in today.

"I'm sorry, but both Mr. Bran and Mr. Ryan are off on personal vacations. They'll be in next week, maybe you could come back then?"

"I will. Thanks for the help." I give her a smile. That's a lie I won't be back.

I get into another cab and ask him to drive me to Brookville, about an hour away. Outside the big city, there's a suburb that is home to some of the wealthiest people in the US. Brookville is where I grew up, that's where I'll find my brothers. I doubt both of them would be living in the same house, but I'm bound to see one of them. Maybe Bran, he never liked to travel.

The house is the same. It's a sturdy brick house with a manicured front lawn. The angel fountain is still the center piece. I muster up all my courage and ring the doorbell.

A woman opens the door. She's my age, blonde hair and nice blue eyes. I know exactly who she is, but I don't know why she would be at my house.

"Peeta?"

"Hey, Delly. Is, uh, Bran here? Ryan?"

She studies me for a moment. And then she smacks my arm. I'm surprised, I've never known

Delly to be violent.

"What is your problem? What the hell have you been doing for the past six years? Do you know how worried we all were?" She's furious, I can tell because her voice always get squeaky when she's angered.

I don't have time to give her an explanation before she pulls me into a hug.

"Ryan! Get over here, look who's come to visit!" She shrieks.

"Ryan's here?" I start getting nervous. Was this a bad idea?

Delly rolls her eyes. "Of course he's here. _We_ live here." She shows me a golden wedding band and I'm speechless.

She laughs. "You've missed a lot."

I hear footsteps nearby and I know its my brother.

"No yelling, Dell. You'll wake Maddie." Ryan.

My brother is there and I can't find any words. There's silence. Delly stands there awkwardly for a few seconds before suggesting we move to the lounge.

"Why don't we." Ryan says. It's odd, I don't feel any anger coming from him. Bran had the worse temper between the two of them, but only by a hair.

The lounge is done in blue, Delly's favorite color.

"Where are you staying?"

I blink a few times, processing the question. "In New York."

"You'll have to go back and get you things, Delly won't want you staying anywhere but here. You picked a _great _time to drop by, Peeta. I just got Maddie to sleep and then, Delly wakes her with her shrieking." He complains. "Your niece, by the way. Madeline."

"I don't get it." I blurt out. Why is he being so welcoming? He should be throwing me out, asking that I never return.

"Why am I just letting you stay?" He shrugs. "You're my brother. And if you think Bran and I had no idea of where you were, then you're wrong. We know all about your trips. France, Italy, Spain, Brazil. LA. Yeah, we know. Someone had to make sure you stayed out of real trouble. We made sure everything you did stayed quiet. Mom and dad would have wanted us to look out for you." Ryan says this like its no big deal.

"You had me followed?"

"Private investigator. Congrats on your art, by the way. And the girlfriend. Actress, right?"

I don't answer his question. "I was missing for six years and you never tried to get me back?"

"Why would we try to force you to do something you didn't want to do?" Ryan says. "Forcing you to come home would have pushed away for good. Now you're here because you want to be. Besides, I already told you, I knew exactly what you were up to."

I'm here because I have nowhere else to go. I did miss my brothers, but I wasn't willing to confront them. Turns out, I should have done it a long time ago.

"Don't tell Delly about the investigator. She'll have my head on a spike if she finds out I knew about you." He says.

I'm not too, happy with him either, but then again, I can't judge.

"You're not upset that I took all that money? I though the company was going to go bankrupt, you could have used it." Even though I was away, I kept tabs on dad's company. It was the only thing I was interested in. I had to know that what he built would stand even without me.

Ryan shurgs and offers me a drink. I turn it down. "It was your money, dad's will said so. We had some put away in case of emergencies. Bran was furious, though. But it was only for while. After that, it was more important to know where you were."

I lower my eyes and gaze at the expensive rug. "I shouldn't have run out on you guys. You and Bran were trying to help me, but I didn't want it. I just wanted to get away from everything. But I shouldn't have gone so far." I admit my guilt out loud for the first time since I left.

"Bran and I didn't know how to handle a grieving 19 year old, Peeta. We shouldn't have shouldn't have told you to get over it. We weren't patient enough." Ryan says.

I never thought of letting them take the blame. Ryan is three years older than me, Bran is five, but that made all the difference for us. They were mature and all business, along with my dad. I was the youngest, the one who got away with anything and everything. When we lost our parents, I feared that it would all change.

Ryan puts a hand on my shoulder and I know he means to forgive me.

"I'm really glad you're home, bro."

* * *

Katniss:

I put down the magazine and avoid looking at the pictures. There's an article about Peeta. About how well he's doing with his art back in New York. There's even a bit about him being related to the Mellarks of Stone Oven Corp. A small bit, the writers are embarrassed about having somehow missed the information before. No one would have known, unless they did some serious research. Gale said it was meant to be kept quiet. Money gives the rich that power. Unless, you're a celebrity.

The tabloids have already covered my 'break up', claiming that it was because Peeta and I had different career ambitions. We had _very_ different wants, Peeta and I, and it was not centered around our jobs. It's better they don't know that.

Gale's reappearance has caused some trouble, but not as much as I thought. We're both going with the old 'we're still great friends' story. I think its working, no one asks questions. Both Effie and Haymitch want us to keep lying about our broken engagement. I'm not in any mood to protest those orders, I don't want any more negative attention.

"You never did tell me how you met him."

I sigh. I don't even know why I keep asking Gale to hang around. He's familiar to me. And what he did wasn't as bad as what Peeta did to me. Although, some may argue cheating is worse than lying about love...

"It was your fault." I say bluntly. "We met the day I found you with Glimmer. How is she, by the way?" I'm not interested, but I like making Gale feel guilty.

He cringes at the memory. "I wouldn't know. We went our separate ways."

"Oh? And here I thought you were _deeply _in love with this woman." I say sarcastically. "I mean, why break an engagement if not for true love?"

He frowns. "Kat-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." I say stonily. "You disappeared, where to?"

I realize that he had to have been out of LA, out of the US, to have missed the picture of me at the bar.

"Australia. I thought you were going to do the same, leave the country."

"I couldn't. I got caught up in your mess." I tell him. "I got Peeta involved in it, too."

Gale quirks an eyebrow. "He posed as your boyfriend?" He's caught onto it by now, definitely.

"Yeah. Cool plan, huh? I needed to justify why I came out of his apartment the next morning. Everyone thought _I_ was cheating on _you_!" I laugh dryly. Gale doesn't reply, but I can see his jaw tighten. "Anyway, I was telling everyone that we were high school friends. That didn't work, so I gave them a cheesy love story."

"That's a little on the cynical side, Kat. Not like you." Gale says with a smirk. I was used to his honesty before the cheating. It's back. "You thought all of us were dumb enough to believe that. Not all of us were."

I half-smile. "Not you. Not my friends. But the rest of the world, they fell for it."

Gale chuckles. "I know you. You wouldn't find another guy that fast."

I'm angered by his words. He knows me, that's true.

"You know me,_ too_ well, Gale." I say coldly. "This is the second time you show up at the right moment." The first was after Prim, when I was close to giving up. This time, it was with Peeta.

Maybe I'm meant to have Gale. The one who can hurt me and heal me all at once. He brings out fury and calm. Both cancel out inside of me, it's easy, I like it. I can get used to being numb.

* * *

**j:** Thank you for your review. I don't know how different this will be, but I can assure you, and everyone else, that Katniss does not have romantic feelings for Gale anymore.

And to everyone, this story is coming to an end soon! Yeah, it's short, but it just sorta happened. I wish it could go on for longer. Thanks for reading this chapter and I'm always happy to see your reviews! :) (Firework7 and Everllarkglee4ever, you guys always review, so thank you!)


	16. Chapter 16: Lucky in Love

Chapter 16: Lucky in Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Peeta:

I have another art auction today. My work is selling well here in New York. I have plenty of buyers and there's a guy in Germany that wants to commission an art tour around the globe. Sounds pretty incredible.

It helps that I've suddenly become known as one of the Mellarks. Bran and Ryan are both working to reintroduce me into the company. I keep telling them that I won't have a part of the business, but they insist. A part was left to me and I should keep it. Besides, they say, it won't make a difference.

With the money I have saved and earned, I buy an apartment in the city. Its a small two bedroom in Manhattan and I turn the spare room into an art studio.

Delly isn't happy with the arrangement, she wants me to get to know Maddie. Ryan agrees with her. After all, I am her uncle. I make an effort to visit them down in Brookville.

"She's a baby, so you haven't missed much." Delly says. Maddie is only six months old, she sleeps a lot. But I get to hold her. For some reason, seeing her brings me memories of Katniss.

"We named her after my grandmother. Madeline Cartwight." Delly explains.

"How did you and Ryan end up with her?" I ask. It's a strange many things can happen in the span of a few years.

She laughs and takes Maddie from my arms. "It was right after Gale. I was heartbroken over him. I know you tried to make it better, but...you left after the accident. I kept hanging around here, we were all expecting news. It didn't come, but I did start to get more involved with the company."

Delly is head of accounting at Stone Oven. While I studied art, she studied business and accounting. That's how she met Gale Hawthorne. Back then, he made a positive impression. I got to meet him a couple of times, I didn't think anything bad of him. Delly thought she was 'the one' and he would stay with her. Gale cheated on her with some red headed English major.

"Ryan makes me happy." Delly says dreamily. "I forgot about Gale, he wasn't worth it. And here we are, with Maddie."

I'm proud of Ryan. I can tell he really loves Delly and Maddie.

"What about you, Peeta? There's no girl for you?" She asks, her voice playful.

"There was one. But it didn't work out." I say.

Delly frowns. "Why not? I mean, you were pretty terrible in college, but look at you! You're a changed man, Peeta. Who wouldn't want that?"

I have to laugh at her encouraging words. "Someone who thinks I'm actually worse than Gale Hawthorne."

"This sounds like you need to talk about it. I was waiting for this to come up, I could tell there was something!" She gets up to put Maddie in her crib.

"Okay, let's hear it." Delly gets comfortable in a plush chair.

I'm reluctant to tell her. After weeks away from LA, I thought it was in the past. I want it to be. No more Katniss and no more dreams about an impossible future.

"It's a long story." I say.

If I think that discourages Delly, I'm wrong. "We've got all day."

* * *

Katniss:

There is about a ton of makeup on my face. I'm getting ready to go on and promote another movie on the Ceasar Flickerman show. This one was filmed a year ago, but the release is set for next Friday.

"You'll be on in bit, sweetheart." Haymitch says. Effie is still around. At this point, I know its because Haymitch wants her there. Those two are impossible. They bicker endlessly but Haymitch likes it.

I'm occupying my time with texting my friends. One of my texts is interrupted by an incoming call.

"Don't answer that, Katniss. You're on soon."

I ignore Effie. Its only Gale, he's harmless.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to San Francisco."

"What? Tonight?"

"Plane leaves in a hour."

I can't believe he would chose to call me when he knows I'm about to go on.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I sound desperate.

"I didn't want you to try and stop me." He says. "Kat, I care for you. A lot. But you don't need me anymore."

"Gale-"

"Listen. I went back to LA to see you. I wanted to ask about Peeta, because I knew it was all fake. I mean, it was my fault you got into trouble. But I saw the pictures, the interviews. It started becoming real. I know you, Kat." I can hear the smile. "Your smiles were all real. You looked at him the way you used to look at me. I hated it."

I'm biting my lip to keep from screaming. Why is Gale telling me this? He's siding with everyone else. They all say I'm in love with Peeta. Is he saying the same thing?

"I had to find a way to stop you. When I realized you didn't know anything about him, I had to tell you. I couldn't let him have you. But I didn't think Mellark would just give up. You asked him to leave and he did. You're so sure he was using you, but you're wrong. And you know you are."

"Gale, that doesn't even make sense!" I cry. "I wanted you out of my life! I was going to give Peeta a chance and when you showed up with the truth, I was glad! That second chance, its yours! Isn't that what you want?"

Gale has told me, just now, the he did not want Peeta to take his place. He didn't lie to me about him, I would have left Peeta the second I learned about his life. It wasn't Gale who ruined us. But it was Gale who saved me. I'm done looking for something that will last, I won't find it. When you're as tired of pain as I am, its a relief to settle for some familiarity. I hate that Gale refuses to let me have it.

"Katniss, its not what _you _want. That's okay. I still love you. I loved you when we were together, when we weren't. I know you don't love me anymore. Don't settle for me, Katniss. I won't ever be good enough."

I explode. "Don't tell me what to do, Gale Hawthorne! I'll do what I want! Go back to San Francisco, don't call me again! I'm done with you!" I hang up. This time, I delete his number. Gone.

"I told you not to pick up!" Effie scolds.

"Be quiet, Trinket!" Haymitch pulls me off my seat and leads me to the hall. "We can cancel if you want. I'm sure they can handle it."

Its too, late to cancel, we both know it.

"No. Get someone to come fix my make up. I'm going on." My tears have left streaks of mascara on my cheeks and my lipstick is smeared. Regardless of the mess, I'm ready in three minutes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back, Kantiss Everdeen!"

I wave and bask in the applause. The interview begins with Caesar asking about my recent trip to Hawaii, where I surprised a fan at her birthday party. I laugh as I recount the night.

Caesar is a talented host, he has me smiling and joking. Until _that_ question comes up.

"Let's move onto your love life, Katiss." There are woof-whistles coming from the audience. I laugh and cover my anxiety with fake embarrassment. "You've had two break ups in only about a year! Do you think the next guy is your guy?"

I plaster on my smile. I think of Gale and Peeta.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't had the best of luck with relationships, Caesar."

He grins. "Two great guys and it just doesn't happen, does it? We all know the feeling! We gotta kiss a few toads, am I right?" The crowd agrees.

I know I shouldn't. Effie doesn't want everyone to know. But I have to have my revenge.

"Its not that. I did feel it, I was in love. I was going to marry Gale, he was my prince. But guess what? He cheated on me!" I laugh and Caesar's jaw drops.

"No!" He says dramatically.  
"Yes. He did. With our wedding planner!" I nod while facing the crowd and they act outraged. "I'm over it. You all saw, Gale and I are friends."

"Unbelievable. You're amazingly tough, Katniss." The crowd cheers. Caesar flips through some cue cards. "That's one strike, what about Peeta Mellark? Artist and _also_ a businessman, am I right? Quite the catch. I loved hearing your love story, so wonderfully romantic!" Everyone in the audience agrees. They believed our lies, and I have to say, we made it sound like a fairytale.

Like I got back at Gale, I want to get back at Peeta. They should all hear about how he took advantage of a girl with a broken heart.

"He..." I freeze. "He was..." There's nothing.

Before I know it, Caesar is announcing a commercial break. An assistant runs onto the stage and tells me my appearance will be cut short.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Haymitch asks me. Effie is on the phone, probably handling the Gale revelation. I couldn't careless, let him suffer.

"I want to go home."

I failed. My appearance on the show was disastrous. I didn't even promote my movie. My director and producer won't be pleased about that, but after everything that's happened tonight, I can't focus on my career.

I am...lighter. I carried a weight atop my shoulders. Gale has removed himself from my life and while I thought that would only make me heavier, I am lighter. The only weight I have now is Peeta. I have to stop denying it. I tried to humiliate him. But I can't. There is no way I would ever willingly hurt someone I love.

"I love Peeta." I say those word out loud and hope the weight will vanish. It doesn't. It only gets heavier.

* * *

I find that every villain has a redeeming quality (except maybe Voldemort...). Gale is a serial cheater. Delly, Katniss and who knows who else! But he fell in love with Katniss, so as punishment, he gives her up. Katniss has her revenge, she calls him out on national TV, so yeah! And, finally, Katniss admits she loves Peeta. Also, a question: Any ideas for an epilogue? I'd love to hear them! Leave me a review or PM me, which ever works! :)


	17. Chapter 17: Incurable Affliction

Chapter 17: Incurable Affliction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

"You did _what_?"

One week after the my appearance on the Caesar Flickerman show, my friends refuse to let me hole up in my apartment for longer. I've been forced to spend a girl's day at Clove's apartment. Annie and Johanna are currently scolding Clove for her less than stellar behavior.

"I had to!" Clove defends. "He was being all weird about everything. I thought, maybe he wanted to break up with me. So I did some investigating-"

"Snooping." Johanna adds.

"Investigating! And I found a little box." Clove finishes her story.

Annie sighs. "Clove, Cato was going to ask you next week! He told Finnick. There was a plan and everything!"

"Finnick's the worst secret keeper ever!" Johanna laughs. "Whatever, is it a nice ring, Clove?"

"I'll act surprised, Annie. And yes, it's awesome. White gold and a solitaire diamond." She smiled widely.

They continued talking about weddings, dresses, flowers. I want to share in their joy, my friend is getting engaged, but I can't. I'm always thinking about Peeta. About how I let him go.

He may have done awful things in the past, but we all have. I've thought about what he said, how he claimed to love me. I didn't believe him then, but I've started to think it wasn't a lie. I asked for a lot, even the world's greatest conman wouldn't have been able to put up with my demands. I was a shell of old Kantiss when Peeta found me and he patiently put me back together. I repay him by believing him to have done everything for profit. If that had been true, wouldn't he have stayed and tried to get more? He left at _my_ request. All I had to do was ask. That should have been proof. For me, Peeta would do anything.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a glass of water." I say. The girls wave me away as they continue their premature wedding planning.

The kitchen in Clove's apartment is right past the dinning room. I see the orange colored chairs, the one's Clove said matched Peeta's sunset painting. And it hangs on the wall. Beautiful, the art is a stunningly realistic. I have to wonder why she keeps it. She knows I ended my time with Peeta and not on good terms.

I return from the kitchen and take my seat. I am completely focused on sipping my water. I'm not even thirsty, but I need to act human and not like a zombie. Humans need water.

"God, Katniss. You're a mess." Johanna complains. My water sipping is interrupted but only so I can give her a blank stare.

"You should be helping us plan for Clove's wedding, but instead you're moping around." Annie says. "And its not even justified."

I frown, but don't protest.

"You're making yourself miserable. We all know what Peeta did, or what you think he did. Katniss, you knew him best, but even we don't think he was here to use you." Clove says.

"Look, Kat. I'm gonna tell you something." Johanna puts on a lecturing face. "I went to see Peeta down at the Rock, like, a week after you invited him to little Finn's birthday lunch. I thought it was impossible for you to just love this random guy. The high school thing, no one bought it." All of them shake their heads, confirming that.

Johanna continues. "The only way this guy was helping you was either because you were paying him lots of cash or you were sleeping with him. Turns out it was neither. Peeta was head over heels the second your drunk ass crashed at his place. He told me at the bar."

"He wouldn't." I protest. It's too, unlikely in my mind.

"He didn't flat out say it, but I told him what was happening. You'd play pretend but he'd fall for you before you did for him. He understood that. Completely. And you know what? He still went on with your plan. Knowing he'd end up without you at the end, he did it, just because you asked it of him." Johanna ends her speech.

"He wasn't using you anymore than you were using him." Annie adds. "But you two have this real love now, and you're pushing it away. Peeta loves you, too much to force it onto you. You're scared that you'll get hurt again. But he's not Gale, Katniss."

I feel like crying. I press my lips into a tight line to keep from sobbing.

"Oh, no! Don't start crying!" Clove demands. "You have to get up and go find Peeta. Go tell him you were wrong and he'll say he was stupid for being so secretive. Then, get back together. I want an even number of bridesmaids and groomsmen at my wedding, so get to it!"

Annie and Johanna agree wholeheartedly. They pull me up and hand me my things. I laugh, my sadness is replaced by a sense of determination. I have to right this. There's no time to waste.

* * *

Peeta:

I'm floored. The offer made by the art collector in Germany still stands. Seneca Crane, an art enthusiast, is interested in sponsoring a tour around the globe. He'll have exclusive rights to anything I paint while on the trip, but his main goal, he says, is to share talent with the world. According to him, plenty of people are interested in meeting the artist behind the romantic revival. After me, many have been inspired to capture the beauty and grandeur of nature. I'm flattered by all the attention. It's allowing me to have the career I always dreamed of.

The trip, however, will last for about two years. It's a long time and it'll be hard work. I'm ready for it. I have to clear my mind. Indulging in something I enjoy will do the trick, it'll bring me back from what Delly calls my 'post-Katniss depression'.

"I don't think you should go." Delly says.

"I want to. It's a good paying job and I can sell whatever I've already painted." I think it's fair.

"That's not why. You're not over her, Peeta. You think this work will just erase Katniss, but you'll work yourself to death before forgetting her."

I'm already packing for Germany, there's no turning back. Delly's wrong. I'll be fine without Katniss. She's just fine without me.

Delly stops me from putting anything else in my suitcase. "Can't you at least take a little more time to think about this? Two years is a long time! You've only just gotten back."

"I'll call." I say.

"Ugh!" She exclaims in exasperation. "Maybe I was wrong. You haven't changed at all. You're still running."

No. This isn't me running to hide. This is healing.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I kept getting this time out error thing. Just one more chapter and an epilogue after this. :( Leave me your reviews and epilogue ideas, I still want to hear those! Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18: Jet-lag

Chapter 18: Jet-lag

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

I've tried everything. I've visited Stone Oven and was told Peeta wasn't there. I even hunted down his current address in Manhattan, but found no one answered the door. I was almost able to get in contact with his brothers, but their secretaries told me I needed an appointment. I don't have time to make stupid appointments!

Luckily, one was a fan of mine. I promised her tickets to one of my premieres and she got me Ryan Mellark's home address. Is that illegal? I don't care, I'm not stalking anyone. Not really.

I'm currently seated in the back of a cab, only minutes away from the Mellark home. I use that time to call Peeta's cell. I have the number saved in my phone, I don't know if he's changed it but I pray he hasn't. There's a busy tone and then, the standard voice mail. I don't leave one, it might not be Peeta who hears it.

"Thank you!" I get off the cab and pay the driver. I wear flats today, in case I have to do some running. I'm not willing to give up on this. He has to hear what I've come to say.

I ring the doorbell and I am greeted by a blonde woman. I feel a rush of jealousy. Is this someone Peeta knows? A new girlfriend, perhaps?

It vanishes when I digest what I'm seeing. She's holding a baby. Not Peeta's, the little girl looks like she's several months of age.

"You're Katniss." The woman smiles at me. "Come in, make yourself comfortable."

This woman knows me. Probably from a movie or something. I find myself praying I've got the right house and that I haven't gotten kidnapped by some crazy fan.

"Thanks. I, uh...is this the Mellark house?" We stand at the entrance.

"Yup." Her cheery demeanor changes suddenly, weighed down by something. "Are you looking for Peeta?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "Yes. Is he here?"

"No. You're probably wondering how I know, I'm Delly. Peeta's sister-in-law and best friend."

I shake her hand and give her a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"I know. Peeta told me about you. Come on, we can talk in the sitting room."

"He told you." I say stiffly.

"All of it. I think he's an idiot for giving up on you." She says.

I shake my head. "No he's not. I made him go."

Delly laughs. "As far as I know, you didn't push him out that door! He should have told you about us. Look, Katniss, he was young, he made a bad choice. We've all forgiven him. I promise you, he's done a lot of growing up in the past years."

"It was hard for me to trust anyone. Bad break up, that does things." I confess.

"Gale Hawthorne." Delly says. "Peeta had to tell me. Gale and I have a past, Katniss. Let me guess, Gale never mentioned a Delly Cartwright."

I slowly shake my head.

"Yeah. Long time ago. We were kids, really. But I was in your place. I guess it was different with you, since you were engaged. I'm sorry about that."

"I'm over it." I say. "I have Peeta to thank for that." I just didn't thank him correctly.

Delly grins. "Then we both get to the same ending thanks to Gale Hawthorne."

I smile back. "Can I ask, do you know where I can find Peeta?"

She's giving me a sad look. "Not here."

I'm bewildered by her answer. Maybe she can tell me where, why does she act like it's not possible to find him?

"Katniss, Peeta left for Germany. Two days ago, actually."

* * *

I fly back home alone that afternoon. Delly explained that he had found work in Germany. I'm pleased to hear it. Honestly, I only wish him the best. He'll be gone for two whole years. If my life were a romance novel, I would bravely hop on a plane to Germany, not caring that I'll be leaving behind my own work, and demand that Peeta return to my side. But I can't ask him to leave behind his career. I know how much he loves painting and perhaps, he's decided to let art take my place.

Back at my building, I drag myself through the doors. Home, its what I want. I'm barely functioning a this point.

"Hi, Ms. Everdeen!" The girl at the front desk calls.

"Hey, Kelly. Any messages?" I don't understand how she can be this alert at five in the morning.

Kelly giggles. "Nope."

I nod at her and get on my elevator. The ding sounds and the doors slide open. The lights turn on as soon as I step inside my living room. And I see Peeta Mellark, asleep on my couch. That explains why Kelly was so giggly.

I wait a few seconds, letting the initial shock wear off. Peeta looks so peaceful when he sleeps, I hate having to wake him. But I do it anyway.

"Katniss!" He exclaims.

"You broke into my apartment?" I ask quietly. I'm not mad. The opposite actually, I can't begin to understand my luck.

"You never changed the code. And I told your receptionist I'd be here, so you wouldn't be surprised. I had to wait for you. I didn't know if you were going to want to talk to me, but this way, you'll have to." He stands up and brushes off some imaginary dust. I smile, thinking he must be embarrassed about being caught sleeping.

"Peeta, I have to-"

"No, Kat, you have to hear me out. I was stupid to go. I came back to tell you that I'm done running. I won't run from whatever causes me pain. I left my family and it was the wort. And trust me, I paid for it with you. I left you because it killed me that you didn't want me. I'm here to tell you, that no matter what, Katniss, I want us to be okay. As friends, as a couple, as whatever you want. I don't want to lose you." He says it openly, with the kind of emotion not even Meryl Streep can fake.

I smile so wide, it hurts. "Peeta, do you want to know why I wasn't home? I went looking for you! I flew across the country to find you! I wanted to apologize. I still want to apologize, Peeta, I'm sorry I let you go. It was my fault, what happened. I was afraid to admit the truth, I thought I was protecting myself. But, really, I was just insisting on being miserable, but I'm done with that. I'm gonna go ahead and say it: I love you." I say bluntly. "I went to see Delly. She told me that I should trust you. I shouldn't have to have heard it from her or anyone else. If I had listened to my brain before, I wouldn't be so tired while I tell you this. I want you to stay. I want us. And I'm sorry I made you think otherwise."

It's fantastic to see the sheer joy on his face. Even more fantastic to find myself wrapped in his embrace, just like when we were doing it for show. Exactly like that, because I can admit that even then, it was true.

We're alone, no cameras. I've kissed him only once in private and that was before the end. I kiss him now, while we're alone once more. This will be the first of many kisses, I'll make certain it is.

We stay together, just holding each other. I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted."

He sighs. "So am I. Long flight from Germany."

"Oh, gosh, and you're letting me complain?" I can't believe it, that flight is twice as long as mine, he must be running on nothing! I pull away from our hug and lead him to my room. We can share the good news with everyone later, right now all we need is sleep.

* * *

There you have it, Everlark finale. Was it bad? Was it too, cheesy? I'll admit, I'm a hopeless romantic! I want to do an epilogue, so I hope I get that done in the next couple of days. It's so hard to wrap up a story. Thanks for reading guys! :)


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue: Third Time's the Charm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

I stare them down, both of them. I call upon my experience playing a cop in movies, I have to get to the bottom of this. Two different stories, one truth.

I start with the girl, dark haired and blue eyed, this one's not talking. Hm. I move on to the boy. Blonde curls cover his head and those grey eyes aren't saying anything. I know what card he's playing; it's the 'I'm six years old, I don't have to admit to anything' card. Wrong.

We were all having such a wonderful Fourth of July party at our house when all of a sudden, a fight breaks out near the pool. It all happened in the three minutes Peeta and I were using to set up their burgers.

"Mom, I promise I didn't do anything. Can I go now?"

I frown. "Primrose Mellark, you and your brother will stay right here until I hear what happened."

The eight year old girl crosses her arms and pouts angrily. Owen giggles and stops when I give him a look that says I'm not happy.

"Three witnesses, right here." My husband returns with three kids in tow. Twelve year old Finn Odair leads the way, unhappy at having to leave the pool. Eleven year old Madeline Mellark looks indifferent and behind her, eight year old Luke Hadley looks bored. Three witnesses, one of them is bound to have seen the fight.

"Okay, thanks for coming." I say. "Now, Prim and Owen here got into a fight. I want to know what you three saw. Finn, we're staring with you, since you're the oldest."

Finn nods. "Here's what happened." He make a weird hand gesture, I have no idea what it means. Annie and Finnick are definitely letting him watch too, many detective shows.

"Owen was shooting at Prim with his water gun. Prim got mad, left the pool, took the toy and tossed it over the fence." He says.

Prim gasps. "Finn, you liar! I did not!"

"Prim." Peeta says sternly. She tried giving him her puppy eyes and I fear he might crack. Peeta can't say no to Prim, she's his princess. I catch his eye and shake my head. He makes it, Prim's pleading has failed to get her out of trouble.

"Maddie, you're next."

"I'll be completely honest, Aunt Katniss. I saw Owen playing with the water gun, but I never saw Prim take it."

Owen makes a noise of disagreement and Prim grins.

"Wait guys, there's one more witness." Peeta says.

"Right, Luke, it's all you."

The boy looks uncomfortable. He's Prim's friend. But he's also at that stage where girls are icky and boys are awesome. He could either way.

"We need evidence. There's no case without evidence." He states.

I have to wonder if Clove knows her husband is preparing their eight year old to be a lawyer.

Peeta laughs and I struggle to keep my own laughter at bay. I can't believe it, no one knows. Or they refuse to admit anything. How am I supposed to be a good parent if I don't know who to discipline?

"Hey! What's going on here?" A little girl walks over, hands on her hips. At nine, Lydia is definitely taking after her mother. Thresh is the quiet observing type, Johanna definitely isn't.

"Prim and Owen got in a fight." I tell her.

She laughs. "Oh yeah, Owen kept shooting at us with his water gun. It was so funny, she went right up to him and tossed the gun over the fence! I had to go get it. See?" She holds up the plastic gun. Owen is delighted, he walks right over and takes it back. Prim looks outraged, her friend told on her.

"Well, looks like you'll both get a time out. Half an hour, no pool. No more fighting, you could get hurt." I declare, not wanting an accident to happen.

"Daddy! She can't!" Prim protests. Peeta shrugs, telling Prim that I can because I'm her mother.

That's when we hear it, the roar of thunder. The rain starts falling, huge rain drops. I can hear my friends calling for their kids to get inside, though most of the guys worry about something else.

"The burgers, they're defenseless!"

"Save the burgers!"

At the end of the day, no one is punished. Playing in the pool is out of the question since it's raining. The kids are disappointed at first, but the food saves the day. That and an extra scoop of ice cream.

Later, I sit on the couch, tired after a long day. Everyone's gathered in the sitting room, just chatting about random things.

"You look tired."

I give Peeta a smile. "Just a little. Two kids, they're a handful!"

We laugh. When we got married, we knew we wanted children. Peeta more than I, but he convinced me. After Prim, we thought it fair to have another. After all, both Peeta and I have siblings and we love them.

"But they're fun. The more the merrier at the Mellark house, right?" He laughs.

"I hope you're right." I can't think of a better time to tell him. "In a few months, we'll have number three."

He kisses me and I can tell he's overjoyed with the news. We make the announcement to our friends and family.

"I knew! I called it! I called it!" Yes, Annie. You called it.

* * *

And we end our story with Katniss and Peeta expecting baby number three. Like it? Leave me some reviews, final thoughts, whatever you want! Thank you all for reading, following, reviewing! You're awesome! :)


End file.
